Yugioh: Generation 5D's
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: Ali Yuki, daughter of Jaden Yuki, and supposed signer, must save the world with the help of her friends. GX version of 5D's. Chapter 26: And we're back! Yay! It's back to stay, I hope, and this time, there's a full duel! Topaz vs Jacob!
1. Hero Signal

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 1: Hero Signal

Ali Yuki smiled as she looked out at the sea that surrounded Satellite. Her red hair blew softly in the wind. Her blue eyes sparkled with anticipation, for she knew that soon, she would be out of Satellite. Her parents, only one of which she knew, died in an incident that had seperated Satellite from New Domino City. Her goals and dreams would be fulfilled. She fished out her dueling deck and shifted through the cards, memories of her father, for whom she had only known for two years, close to the young sixteen year old's heart. Her eyes rested on her synchro monsters and she noticed Stardust Dragon. She couldn't remember how she had gotten Stardust, but it had helped her win many duels.

"Ali!" a boy called, his blue hair and golden brown eyes reminding Ali of a movie she had once heard of, but for which she could not place a name with. The boy was wearing a black jacket covering his blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans, which contrasted with Ali's apparel: Red shirt, red shorts, no jacket. "Ali!" he called again. "Hey! Don't you ignore me!"

'What do you want, Zaith?" she asked, allowing herself a smile at his annoyance.

"Don't play games with me, Ali" Zaith growled. "I want a rematch to prove I'm the best duelist in Satellite! Your win last time was just a fluke!"

"And the time before that, Princeton?" Ali asked, her smile growing wider.

"Enough! Let's duel!" He produced a silver and blue trimmed duel disk and placed it on his arm. Ali did likewise with hers. The difference with her duel disk, was that it was custom made to be colored like one of her dad's favorite cards, or so she had been told, Skyscraper.

"Let's duel. You can start, Princeton."

Zaith 4000

Ali 4000

Zaith drew a card. "Ha! I've drawn a great hand on the first turn! You're so going down, Ali!"

"Just play" Ali said calmly.

Zaith frowned. "Fine. I will. I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) in attack mode! Next, I'll set two cards facedown." He nodded to Ali.

"That's a good move, I suppose..." Ali drew a card. "Hmmm. I got it. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode. Now give Armed Dragon a charge with Static Shockwave!" The electrically charged hero emitted a strong shockwave of energy at the defenseless dragon. Zaith was ready. "Facedown card, activate! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Your attack is negated and my card goes back facedown."

Ali set a card facedown. "Your turn, Zaith."

Zaith smiled and drew a card. "Perfect. My Armed Dragon LV3 levels up to Armed Dragon LV5 (2400/1700)!" The small dragon evolved into a dragon with a bigger build and more mechanical features. It roared at Ali, who stepped back a step. "For my next exciting move, I summon Dark Resonator (1300/300) in attack mode! Now, you know what's next, don't you, Ali? My greatest synchro monster. I tune Dark Resonator and Armed Dragon LV5 together! Synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500)!" Red Dragon Archfiend, a huge, black and red dragon with three horns and a whipping tail, hovered above Zaith.

"I see you got out your ace monster already" Ali remarked.

"Keep your comments to yourself, Yuki. Red Dragon Archfiend, pulverize her Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

Ali flipped up her facedown card. "This reminds me of our last duel, Zaith. I activate Hero Barrier to cancel your..." She squinted her eyes as her trap card disappeared. Even more bad news was the dark fiend type monster with too big for it's face lips staring at her. "You used Trap Eater on me..."

"Correct, Ali. Go, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The powerful dragon opened it's mouth and released a black and red fireball from within. The ball of fire slammed into Sparkman, destroying it. "I attack directly with Trap Eater!" The fiendish monster sloshed over to Ali and gave her a sickening lick.

"Yuck!" Ali shouted.

Zaith 4000

Ali 700

Ali frowned and drew a card. Turning it over, she smiled to herself. "Interesting..."

Zaith gave her a look which probably meant, "what does she think she can do?". Ali ignored him. "Hey! You're holding up the game, Ali!"

"Not anymore I won't. I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in attack mode. And while he's face up on the field, all Warrior type monsters I control gain 400 attack."

"That won't help you against my Red Dragon Archfiend" Zaith said proudly.

"It doesn't need to" Ali said and Zaith gulped. "You see, I haven't finished. I use Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Bubbleman to fusion summon Elemental Hero Mariner (1400/1000). Next, I synchro summon as well. My ace card. Synchro summon, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000)!" This dragon was different in almost every way from Red Dragon Archfiend. This dragon was pure white, it's body radiating light through it's feathers.

Zaith frowned. "Stardust Dragon..."

"I attack Trap eater with Stardust Dragon!" Ali cried. Stardust Dragon opened it's mouth and shot a ball of light at Trap Eater.

"I chain with Negate Attack!" Zaith declared. "This stops yuour attack and ends your battle phase."

Ali sighed. "I'll set the last card in my hand and end my turn then."

Zaith drew a card, confident. "I'm going to beat you after all!" he cheered. "Finally! I attack Stardust Dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend! Incinerate that dragon!" As it began charging it's attack, Ali flipped up her facedown card.

"I activate a trap card!" she shouted. "Synchro Deflector! When you attack a synchro monster I control, I can negate your attack and blow up a monster you control. And of course, there's only one monster I'm going to choose."

"Oh no!" Zaith cried. "Not again!"

"I'll choose to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!" The attack from the big dragon swerved and slammed into it's caster. Red Dragon Archfiend let out a defeated cry and exploded.

"No!" Zaith growled. "I switch Trap Eater to defense mode and end things there."

Ali drew a card. "I play Fusion Recovery to bring back Polymerization and Elemental Hero Avian, for later. Right now, I'm going to have Stardust Dragon destroy your Trap Eater." Another blast of silver force flew at Trap eater, but this time, the attack went through and destroyed the big lipped fiend. "I'll end my turn there, Zaith."

Drawing a card, Zaith smiled to himself. _'This might work...' _Turning to Ali, he said, "I play Tribute to the Doomed! I discard 1 card to destroy Stardust Dragon!"

Ali shook her head. "Zaith, you know as well as I do that won't work. I just tribute Stardust and negate your spell card's effect. And, I get Stardust back at the end of the turn."

"But not before then" Zaith smiled.

Ali gasped as she realized he was right! She would be open for an attack no matter what she chose. "I'll still use Stardust's effect" Ali said softly.

"Interesting. Anyways, I summon Sasuke Samurai (500/800) in attack mode. Slice and dice her!" The tiny samurai prodded up to Ali and slashed her mid-section. "I'll end my turn, Ali."

Zaith 4000

Ali 200

Ali drew a card. "I play Polymerization!"

"Again!?" Zaith exclaimed.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to form Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (2100/1200)!" Jaden Yuki's ace card appeared in front of her, willing and ready to serve her as it had it's previous master. "With Stardust back, I now have two monsters so I'll destroy Sasuke Samurai with Stardust Dragon first." Stardust Dragon unleashed another burst of silver energy which engulfed the poor samurai.

"Oh no..."

"And now! Flame Wingman! Get 'im! Skydive Scorcher!" Leaping up, the Elemental Hero brought it's right arm down on Zaith, taking out his remaining lifepoints and ending the duel.

Zaith 0

Ali 200

Zaith frowned and deactivated his duel disk. "I'll get revenge, Ali. Mark my words."

"Didn't you say that the last time?" Ali asked. "And the time before that?"

Zaith gave a grunt and walked away. Ali guessed he was plotting his revenge. "Oh well" she said, turning back to the sea. "New Domino City...I'm coming for you."

Next Time: Ali learns that Zaith has found a way to enter Satellite through the garbage pipe. But, before she can follow, an unwanted guest from Sector Security shows up, threatening to send her to The Facility. Can Ali out run and out duel Sector Security and make it through the garbage hatch before it closes?


	2. A Major Upset

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 2: A Major Upset

"It's almost working..." Ali Yuki said as she tightened a bolt on her newly built Duel Runner. Her Duel Runner was red and white, with the words E-Hero printed on either side. Getting on, she turned her ignition and key and smiled as the engine turned on, purring softly. "I did it! I custom built my own Duel Runner! Sweet!" Deciding to take it for a test run, she sped off from her home's garage. Actually, it wasn't really that much of a home. A small house, white, ordinary. Well, except for the garage, which Ali had added on herself. She couldn't explain it, but she had a knack with tools.

Speeding along the street side of Satellite, Ali almost collided with another Duel Runner. This runner was painted blue and black and had no custom designs, save for a black skull and crossbones. It's rider was Zaith Princeton. "Zaith!" Ali exclaimed. "Why are you on your runner? It's the middle of the night!" The moon shone brightly on both of their faces and Ali could see Zaith's face twist into a smile.

"I could ask you that too. As for what I'm doing, I'm leaving this dump."

"Leaving?" Ali asked, confused. "How?"

Zaith smiled. "Through the garbage hatch, of course. Tonight is the night they dump garbage through the hatch for us "citizens" to clean up and recycle."

"I'm not following you" Ali said.

Zaith gave her a look and continued. "Anyways, when it opens up tonight, if my research is correct, there should be a thirty minute delay before the garbage flows through. This will give me time to escape through the pipe and enter New Domino City safely."

Ali nodded. "I see. That's pretty smart, Zaith. I never even dreamed you would think of something so elaborate! I always thought of you more as a slow thinker."

Zaith frowned and a vein popped out of his head. "Hey! I have my moments!" Calming down, he turned his ignition key and began to rev it up. "See ya later, Ali!" With a zoom and a cloud of dust, he was gone.

"You'll most certainly see me later" Ali said, smiling. "Because I'm following you." She also revved up her Duel Runner and sped in the direction Zaith was headed.

Ali followed Zaith for what seemed like hours to her. Glancing at her clock, she realized it was only fifteen minutes since she had decided to follow her rival. The hatch would be open by now. Zaith entered the pipe and Ali followed, a little slower so as to not let him know she was following him. Somehow, she must have hit an alarm, because a Sector Security officer on a black and white police Duel Runner was behind her in a matter of minutes.

"Pull over!" the officer cried. "You cannot escape Satellite!"

Ali turned around and stuck out her tongue. "No way!" The officer sighed and pressed a button on his runner. All of a sudden, Ali's Duel Runner's duel system was overwritten and her Speed World card was activated. "Huh?"

"This is a turbo duel, girl!" the officer shouted. "If I win, then you're coming with me to The Facility!"

Ali frowned. She had never been in a turbo duel before. Nevertheless, she turned back and shouted, "you're on!" She took another glance at her watch. Twelve minutes until the hatch closed. Plenty of time for her to win and speed away.

"Duel!" they cried.

Ali 4000

Officer 4000

Ali drew a card, looking at her hand. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defense mode and play a card facedown. Your turn."

The officer smiled and drew, both player's speed counters rising to 1. "I summon Royal Magical Library (0/2000) also in defense mode. Next, I'll set two cards facedown."

Ali drew and both player's speed counters rose to 2. "I play another card facedown and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode..."

"Not so fast, little girl!" the officer smiled, revealing Bottomless Trap Hole. "I remove your Sparkman from play with Bottomless Trap Hole."

Ali winced at being called "little girl". "Look, I'm sixteen, stupid security."

"Whatever. My draw!" He stared at the card in his hand, both players now having 3 speed counters. "Oh, yeah! I sacrifice my Royal Magical Library and summon Chaos Command Magician (2400/1900) in attack position. And don't think you can target him with any monster effects, because his special ability negates them. Now, I'll have him destroy your Clayman." As the spellcaster released a wave of dark energy, Ali revealed her facedown trap.

"Go, Hero Signal! When Clayman's destroyed, I can special summon an "Elemental Hero" monster from my hand or deck that is level 4 or lower! I'll special summon my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)!"

The officer grunted and ended his turn. As Ali drew, both player's speed counters went up to 4, which is what Ali had been waiting for. "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Ali declared. "I'll bring back Clayman in attack mode!" The mud looking hero returned, except it no longer crouched in defense mode.

"Really? Do you plan to sacrifce it as I did my library for something more powerful?"

"Even better" Ali said with a smirk. "I play the Speed Spell - Speed Fusion! When I have four or more speed counters, I can fuse together monsters on my side of the field or my hand. I fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (2000/2500) in defense mode."

The officer growled and drew a card, both players gaining another speed counter. "Okay, runt, now I'm going to take down your bigger defense. I play my trap card, Karma Cut! I discard a card from my hand to remove from play your Rampart Blaster!" A swirling hole swallowed up the strong fusion monster.

"Darn!" Ali cursed. "Without a monster, I'm wide open!"

"Right you are, girl. Go, Chaos Command Magician!" The magician emitted a dark energy from his staff which coursed through Ali. "Make your final move, kid. There is nothing you can do."

Ali 1600

Officer 4000

Ali drew a card. "I have a move, security officer." Another glance at her watch told her she had five minutes to wrap this duel up. "I play another Speed Spell - Speed Fusion to fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Wildheart and Elemental Hero Bladedge to form Elemental Hero Wildedge (2600/2300)! Next, I set the last card in my hand and attack your monster with Wildedge!" The pumped up bounty hunter looking hero raised it's golden fist and slammed it into Chaos Command Magician.

Ali 1600

Officer 3800

The officer drew a card. "Hmph. You haven't won yet. I summon Skilled Dark Magician in defense mode and end my turn."

Ali drew a card. "Hmmm. I'll end my turn too."

The officer drew a again. Ali saw her watch read that she had only two and a half minutes left. "I summon Apprentice Magician (400/800) in defense mode and end things there."

Ali drew a again. "I pass, officer." In her hand were two cards: Elemental Hero Bubbleman and Skyscraper, which she forgot to remove for the turbo duel.

As the officer drew once again, Ali finally flipped over her trap card. "Say hello to Battle Mania, officer" Ali said in a mocking voice. "Both of your monsters now go to attack mode and both of them have to attack this turn as well."

"What!?" the officer cried, scared of the damage he would take.

"What are you waiting for, officer? Might as well get it over with."

Growling in defeat, the officer ordered both of his monsters to attack, only for them to get struck down by Elemental Hero Wildedge.

Ali 1600

Officer 900

Ali drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200). Now, I'll attack you directly with Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Wildedge ran at the officer and slammed it's fist into the officer, taking out his lifepoints. The officer's runner came to a complete stop.

Ali 1600

Officer 0

Ali raced for the garbage hatch, which was just ahead of her. According to her watch, she had only twenty seconds. She sped up, well over 60 MPH and emerged from the hatch just as tunnel was about to be flooded with garbage. "Freedom" she said to herself. "I made it."

Next Time: Now in New Domino City, Ali finds a blue haired boy being picked on by a group of bullies. Ali challenges the leader to a duel to win back the kid's deck, but can she defeat her when the leader claims she's a psychic duelist?


	3. Metaphysical Regeneration

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 3: Metaphysical Regeneration

Ali smiled as she rode her Duel Runner around New Domino City. It had been hours since she had first arrived and it was now morning. Her smile soon changed to a frown as she took a glance at New Domino Park. The park was of good size and most commonly known for the vast amount of duels that took place there. One particular duel seemed over, a blue haired boy being the loser. He had a brown shirt, black pants and a frown that made Ali feel bad for him. The duelist that had just beaten him was obviously not alone, for her friends were cheering for victory, much like the way a group cheers on a bully.

Ali watched silently to see what would happen. It wasn't her problem, right? The girl who had won the duel had brown hair, short glasses, a blue and red shirt, green shorts and brown sandels. "I told you that I would win, kid. Now, hand me your deck!"

"My deck?" the boy asked, gulping.

"Yes, now please hurry, I have other duelists to embarrass."

"How did you know that you would win?" the boy asked.

"Don't you remember what I told you before we dueled?" she asked, offended. "I told you I am a psychic duelist! That means I can predict the future, you nimrod! Now hand over your deck!" The girl then snatched the deck from the kid.

Ali had heard enough. She rode her Duel Runner up to the girl. "Hey! Why are you harassing this boy...um..."

"Cail" the boy said. "Cail Truesdale."

Ali thought for a moment. "That sounds kinda familiar. Anyways, answer my question, if you will."

"I don't think I should" the girl answered.

"Yeah!" a girl groupie shouted. "Topaz Granger doesn't answer to no one!"

"Quiet!" Topaz growled. "I can talk for myself!"

"Well, Topaz" Ali said, unhooking her Duel Disk from her Duel Runner. "How about we duel? If I win, you have to hand over Cail's deck and promise not to steal anymore decks."

Topaz thought for a moment, a smile creeping onto her face. "And if I win, you have to give me your Duel Runner."

"What!?" Ali cried.

"Scared?" Topaz asked with a sneer. "I am psychic, you know."

"If that's true, then you know that I accept your terms and will win this duel." Ali and Topaz activated their duel disks.

"Wait!" Cail said. "Who are you?"

Ali smiled. "Ali Yuki."

"Let's duel!"

Topaz 4000

Ali 4000

Topaz drew a card. "My move! I summon Krebons (1200/400) in attack mode and set two cards facedown! Your move, hotshot!"

Ali nodded and drew a card. "Nice. I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in attack mode. Now, dice up Krebons." Wildheart jumped and was about to bring it's sword down onto Krebons when a barrier prevented the attack. "What?"

"Krebon's effect" Topaz answered. "By paying 800 of my lifepoints, I can negate your attack. Clever, isn't it?"

"Not really" Ali muttered, setting two cards facedown. "Your turn, Topaz."

Topaz 3200

Ali 4000

Topaz nodded, drawing a card. "I summon Psychic Commander (1400/800) in attack mode. When it battles, I can deplete my lifepoints by up to 500 to decrease the attack of the opposing monster by that amount. I'll give up 200 lifepoints to bring your monster at 1300. Fire!" Psychic Commander fired up it's cannon and a laser blast barrled into Wildheart, removing it from the field.

Topaz 3000

Ali 3900

Ali drew a card. "I play E - Emergency Call! This lets me add an "Elemental Hero" monster from my deck to my hand. I think I'll choose Elemental Hero Bladedge. Next, I activate Polymerization!"

_'I knew it' _Topaz thought.

Ali smiled. "I fuse Bladedge and Sparkman together to create Elemental Hero Plasma Vice (2600/2300)!" The new monster looked like Sparkman, however, it was wearing the heavy armor that Bladedge wore. "I use the effect of Plasma Vice!" Ali shouted. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one attack position monster you control. I discard my Fusion Sage to destroy your Krebons."

Topaz smiled. "I play Psychic Rejuvenation before Krebons is destroyed to gain 1000 lifepoints for each "Psychic" monster I control." As Topaz was covered in a glowing, green light, Krebons was destroyed by a shocking, electric shockwave.

"You'll need those extra points" Ali declared. "Because my Plasma Vice is ready to take down your Psychic Commander!"  
"Oh? I don't think so at all, Ali" Topaz said, revealing her other facedown card. "Go, Telepathic Power. You see, when my Psychic Commander is destroyed, this card makes sure yours is too, along with a nice bonus of gaining lifepoints equal to the attack of your monster."

"That's cheap!" Ali declared as both monsters were destroyed and Topaz was once again bathed in green light.

"End your turn?"

Topaz 6400

Ali 3900

Topaz drew a card. "I summon Telekinetic Shocker (1700/700) in attack mode. And now that you're wide open, I'll have it strike your lifepoints directly." The psychic monster teleported over to Ali and struck her with kinetic energy. "I also set a facedown card."

Topaz 6400

Ali 2200

Ali drew a card. "Don't be so smug. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode..."

Again, Topaz flipped over a facedown card. "Sorry, Ali, but I told you, I'm psychic. I activate Mind over Matter. I tribute Telekinetic Shocker and negate your summon and destroy your monster." Ali braced herself as her Clayman and Topaz's Telekinetic Shocker blew up. "It's now my turn, so I'll kick things up with my Power Injector (1300/1400) in attack mode and once again, you're wide open. I'll use Power Injector's effect. Once per turn, I can pay 600 lifepoints to have all "Psychic" monsters I control gain 500 attack points for the rest of the turn."

Ali groaned out loud. She was sick of "Psychic" monsters. Cail looked over at her with a worried expression.

"I'll attack you directly for 1800 damage and end my turn, Ali." Power Injector, the psychic version of Frankenstine, strode over to Ali and belted her with a strong, psychic blast. Ali fell to her knees.

Topaz 5800

Ali 400

"Darn! I need to win this. I really do. Come on, deck. Work with me. I believe. I believe in you deck." Looking at Topaz, she drew a card.

"What did she get?" Topaz asked out loud. Her groupies were silent.

Ali smiled. "Thank you." Turning to Topaz, she threw her newly drawn card onto her duel disk. "This duel isn't over yet, Topaz! I summon Elemental Hero Meteo (1700/1200) in attack mode!" A hero in a black jumpsuit appeared, a meteor symbol on it's jumpsuit.

"What on earth is that?" Topaz asked.

"Not earth" Ali corrected. "Galaxy. And you will soon see. I use Meteos' effect. By removing one "Polymerization" in my graveyard from play, I can synchro summon using Meteos and an Elemental Hero in my graveyard. I'll do just that and select to synchro summon using Meteos and Clayman."

"What is this!?" Topaz screamed. The sky got darker and above the heads of the duelists, planets, stars and meteors could be seen. Topaz turned to Ali, but she was busy chanting.

"The Earth, the sky, the moon, the galaxy, the universe. I call on the harmony of these five powers. Decend upon us, a hero from the cosmos. Synchro summon, Elemental Hero Galactic (?/?)!" A new hero was standing before Ali. Topaz looked and the sky hadn't changed back. Also strange, was that Elemental Hero Galactic also seemed to be a doorway to the galaxy, as you could also see, stars and planets and meteors within it's body. It, like Meteos, was dark black, with specks of yellow stars glittering all over it's body.

"That monster is creepy" Topaz said aloud.

Cail agreed. "Elemental Hero Galactic..."

"Elemental Hero Galactic's attack and defense" Ali continued. "Is equal to the number of "Elemental Hero monsters in my graveyard times 800. Since Clayman and Meteos were removed from play when I synchro summoned, I have four. That adds up to 3200!"

"No way!" Topaz cried.

"Elemental Hero Galactic attacks your Power Injector with Galaxy Crusher!" The newly formed hero held out it's hands palms outward and a gravitational pull forced Power Injector to walk up to it. When it was close enough, Galactic crushed it with a powerful punch.

Topaz 3900

Ali 400

Topaz sighed. "I give up."

"What!?" her groupies and Cail asked. Even Ali looked at her in disbelief.

"I said I give up" Topaz repeated. "I'm certain if the duel continued, I would have lost. Ali, you proved yourself to me. You're a strong duelist." Topaz tossed Cail huis deck back. "Here, Truesdale. This belongs to you."

"Uh, thank you" Cail said.

Ali smiled as Topaz walked toward her. "You kept your word..."

"I always keep my word for a friend."

Ali's smile grew larger as she realized she had befriended two friends with just one duel and had used her most powerful synchro monster. Then, she began to fall.

"Ali!" Topaz cried, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Cail asked.

"Probably mental stress" Topaz said. "That card she used didn't seem like just a hologram."

"You think it has magical powers?" Cail asked.

"I'm not sure" Topaz answered. "It doesn't matter. Ali needs to be brought to a safe place. Luckily, I know just where to bring her."

* * *

New Card Info:

Name: Elemental Hero Meteos

Level: 4

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior / Tuner

Atk: 1700

Def: 1200

Effect: Once, during your main phase, you can remove from play 1 "Polymerization" in your graveyard from play. If you do, you can synchro summon using this monster and one monster in your graveyard this turn. If you use this effect, the synchro material monsters are removed from play.

* * *

Name: Elemental Hero Galactic

Level: 8

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior / Synchro

Atk: ?

Def: ?

Effect: 1 Tuner + 1 non - tuner "Elemental Hero" monster. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to 800 x the number of "Elemental Hero" monsters in your graveyard.

* * *

Next Time: With Ali recovery from her duel with Topaz, Zaith is challenged to a not so friendly duel with Sector Security with Ali at stake. Can and will Zaith even hope to win or is Ali doomed for a trip to The Facility?


	4. Backfire

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 4: Backfire

Topaz laid Ali down on a blue, silky bed. "She needs to rest" she said.

Cail smiled. "This is a nice place, Topaz! You have a great house!"

"Yeah. Ali should be fine in a couple hours, hopefully." To be truthful, Topaz felt guilty about what had happended. She considered it her fault. Her ears perked up as she heard a Duel Runner slam into her mailbox. "That must be Zaith."

Zaith walked inside casually and eyed Ali. "How long has she...?"

"About fifteen minutes" Topaz answered. "Since Ali has your number in her cell phone, I assue the two of you are pretty close?"

Zaith's face became red. "We're rivals, nothing more."

Topaz didn't believe4 him. "Sure...anyways, I'm Topaz. This boy behind me is Cail Truesdale."

"Hi...!" Cail smiled, extending his hand. Zaith walked past him and stopped near Ali. "Well, aren't you the friendly guest!"

Topaz smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, Cail! He's Ali's friend and he cares about her."

Cail turned on her. "You know, there wasn't a need to hit me!"

"I know. I thought it would be fun."

"Fun!?" Cail asked, face-faulting. A siren buzzed outside Topaz's house. Running to her window, Topaz and Cail saw a Sector Security group parked outside. One had a duel disk on his arm. Without asking permission, the clad in uniform officer barged on in and pointed at Ali.

"Ali Yuki!" he shouted, digging into his jacket and pulling from within, a shiny badge. "In the name of Sector Security, I hearby have a warrent for your arrest! You will be heading for The Facility!" He waited a moment for a response. When none came, a vein bulged out of his head. "Hey! Didn't you hear what I said!?"

Zaith turned and faced him. "We did. However, I'm afraid Ali won't be able to hear much while she's resting. Guess you'll have to come back later."

Topaz nodded. "Yeah. You have no right entering my home uninvited."

The officer snorted. "I have a warrent, girl. And as for you, punk." He looked straight at Zaith. "I suggest a duel. If you win, I'll leave here and cause no further complaint. If I win, however, then whether she's awake or not, Ali Yuki will be headed for The Facility!"

Zaith stared at him for five long, hard moments before syaing, "you'd only be a waste of my time."

"How dare you...!" A few supporting officers held him back, preventing the officer from exacting revenge on Zaith.

"Calm down, officer" Zaith continued. "I'll duel you. But, don't think it's for Ali's sake. I'm interested to see just how well Sector Security can duel. Prepare to bring forth your true strength!" Zaith activated his duel disk.

The officer smirked and also activated his. "This won't take long."

"Due...!" the cried as Ali began coughing.

"Zaith? What's going on?" she asked.

Turning to her, he frowned. "You're very popular today. All of these security bozos want to take you on a tour of The Facility."

Ali's face brightend. "And you're dueling to keep them from taking me! Thank you, Zaith!" Zaith's face became red once more as he turned away.

"Someone cares for someone" Topaz said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up, I do not care for Ali!"

Ali blinked a moment, then smiled. "I believe in you, Zaith. Don't lose."

"Yeah" he grunted, nodding.

"Duel!"

Zaith 4000

Officer 4000

Zaith started the duel off, snapping the top card off his deck in addition to his first five cards. "I'll start off with Promethus, King of the Shadows (1200/800) in attack mode!" The shadowy, hooded fiend appeared beside Zaith, arms folded. "I'll also set two cards facedown."

The officer realized it was his move and drew a card. "Hmph. I summon Sangan (1000/600) in attack mode. Next, I activate Double Summon! I can now normal summon or set one additional monster this turn and I'll choose to tribute Sangan for Castle Gate (0/2400) in defense position And I get to search my deck for a monster with 1500 or less attack." He did so and smiled. "I'll also set one card facedown."

Zaith smiled. "Honestly, that defense will be gone in a matter of time. Now, I play Brain Control to take your monster. I do pay 800 lifepoints, but..."

The officer cringed. "I'm...I'm not scared!"

"You better be. Because I normal summon Dark Tinker (1000/1300)! Now, I tune your Castle Gate and my Dark Tinker together to form my ultimate monster. Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500)!" The red and black dragon appeared in all it's volcanic glory.

The officer seemed happy. "I was hoping for something like that. I activate my facedown card, Lucky Gift. This allows you to special summon a level four or lower monster from your deck into attack position." Zaith shrugged and summon V-Tiger Jet (1600/1800).

"That was really helpful for you, wasn't it? Now I have three monsters to embarass you with. Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack him directly!"

The officer chuckled to hs friends. "Watch this..." Turning back to Zaith, he flipped up his facedown. "You don't understand strategy, do you, kid? I gave you an extra monster for a reason. Go, Radiant Mirror Force!" Ali, Topaz and Zaith gasped.

"What does that card do?" Cail asked, having never heard of the card.

"A slightly pumped down Mirror Force" Topaz answered. "Except that to use it, your opponent must have three or more monsters in attack position."

"Oh, no! Zaith!" Ali cried.

Zaith covered his face as his three monsters were struck with a magical force and blow apart instantly. "Erg..."

The officer smiled. "Is it my turn?" Zaith nodded and he drew a card. "Well. I just drew one of my better cards. I activate the spell card, Heavy Storm! Say goodbye to your facedown cards!"

Zaith frowned. "Great. There goes my defense."

The officer smiled and slapped another card onto his duel disk. "Ha! I summon Gobllin Black Ops (1300/0) in attack mode. I searched for him with Sangan! Next, I'll equip my monster with an equip spell card known as Goblin Mask. As long as this card remains equipped to my black ops, they cannot be destroyed by battle and they'll get a better boost from my United We Stand equip spell. This gives them 800 more attack for each monster I control. Now, I'll mount a direct attack on you with my black ops! Go!" The 2100 attack monsters slashed and hacked at Zaith, then, with the mobility of ninjas, returned to their owner and crouched.

"They have the same weakness as Goblin Attack Force" Topaz observed.

The officer heard her. "Right. However, these ones come with an added bonus. They can attack directly, no matter how many monsters my opponent controls. So, in two turns, you're finished, kid."

Zaith 1900

Officer 4000

"I'll set a defense monster and end my turn" Zaith said sadly. In his hand, were Polymerization and Ojama Green. Not much help there. His defense monster was Black Potan, which did him no good unless he controlled a tuner monster. Luckily, his opponent would be unable to use Goblin Black Ops next turn, giving him an extra fighting chance.

The officer drew a card. "Ho, ho! Looks like it's time to deliver your fate. I play Shield Crush to wipe out your defense monster!" Black Potan was cut in two by an invisible force.

"Since when did Sector Security get so many rare cards?" Ali wondered.

Cail was beside her and Topaz. "They won't come for us next, right?" Topaz replied by smacking him upside the head again.

The officer smiled and summoned Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000). "I'll strike directly with 1500." Zaith frowned as he was blasted with a torrent of flames.

"This is bad" Ali whispered. "When that jerk ends his turn, Zaith will take a hit of 500 damage from Solar Flare Dragon's special ability." True to her words, the dragon fired a second, firey attack at Zaith, knocking him down.

Zaith 0

Officer 4000

"You lost, kid. Now, hand over the girl." Zaith got up and attempted to hit the officer in the jaw. He came close, but a second officer swung around, tazar in hand. In an instant, Zaith was down.

"Zaith!" Ali cried. "No!" She stared at the officers of Sector Security. "I'll come as you ask. Just don't hurt anymore of my friends." Ali stepped up and was escorted out by Sector Security, where a police car awaited to bring her to The Facility.

* * *

Name: Goblin Mask

Card Type: Spell / Equip

Effect: You can only equip this card to a card with "Goblin" in it's name or Giant orc. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

* * *

Next Time: Now at The Facility, Ali learns that life is much harder in a cell, espessially when your cell mate challenges you to a high stakes duel! Can Ali defeat her new enemy using a deck of cards collected from The Facility?


	5. Zombie World

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 5: Zombie World

"Okay, girl. In you go!" An officer said as he pushed Ali into a small cell in The Facility.

She sighed. "I wish I didn't have to stay in here."

"Don't we all?" a boy with blonde hair asked, hopping off a bed next to her. She hadn't even noticed that there was someone else in her cell and jumped, startled. "Quit your whining, little girl. I've been in The Facility for almost two years and I'm not complaining."

"How rude..." Ali muttered to herself.

The boy heard her and shouted, "what was that!? That's it, girl. You're pushing me."

Having had enough, Ali walked over to him and pushed the boy on the bed. "Now I'm pushing you."

The boy got up and pushed her back,. Ali landed on her butt. "That's it. I've had it with you, newbie. This dump has a duel arena and I challenge you to a duel. And if I win, not only will you have to shut up, but also, I get to cut off your pretty hair."

Ali shrieked and held her head. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Of course" the boy said. "If you somehow pull out a victory, you'll have won my respect. Sound like a deal, newbie?"

Ali frownewd. "I don't have a deck with me. They confiscated it."

The boy frowned as well. "Trying to avoid dueling me, eh? But I, Takaheshi, am a fair guy. So I tell you what. I'll give you an hour to scrounge up a deck of at least forty cards from the inmates here. If you aren't ready by then, my barber shop is officially open." Takaheshi smiled as an officer opened the door.

"Okay, you rats. You get an hour and a half of "play time". New girl, take this time to meet up with your inmates. Hahahahaha!" He walked away as Takaheshi walked out of the cell. "Fifty-nine minutes, newbie" he said, staring at a watch.

Ali whimpered to herself. "I don't want to lose my hair. But, how will I get a deck of forty cards?"

* * *

An hour later...

"She has three minutes" Takaheshi said as he glanced at his watch. Takaheshi stood at the duel arena, waiting for Ali to show up. Around him, were a crowd of inmates. Ali arrived seconds later.

"Okay, Takaheshi, I have a deck. You're going down."

Takaheshi frowned. "You sound confident. However, I'll be the one who takes you down."

"Duel!"

Takaheshi 4000

Ali 4000

Takaheshi drew a card. "I guess I'll do the honors here. I play the continuous spell card, Call of the Mummy. Now, when I control no monsters, I can special summon a zombie monster from my hand once per turn."

_'So that's his deck type' _Ali thought.

"Next, I'll use my spell card to bring out Despair from the Dark (2800/3000) in attack mode. I also set a facedown card. Your move, newbie."

Ali nodded and drew a card. She kept her eyes on Despair from the Dark. "Okay. It's only 2800 attack points. No big deal, right? I set two cards facedown and summon Harpie Lady 1 (1300/1400). And as long as she remains face up on the field, all wind monsters gain 300 attack points." (1600/1400)

"And how do you expect that card to defeat Despair from the Dark?" Takaheshi asked, taking in her two facedown cards. "Oh, well. Time to see what your made of. Despair from the Dark, attack her Harpie Lady!"

Ali smiled. "Right into my trap card. I activate Icarus Attack."

"Icarus Attack?" Takaheshi asked. "Hmmm. I should have predicted that one. Oh, well. Go ahead with it."

Ali nodded and continued. "By tributing my Harpie Lady, I can blow up two cards on the field. So say goodbye to your Call of the Mummy and Despair from the Dark!" Both cards were blown off the field by a strong gust.

Takaheshi snapped up his facedown card. "If you thought you could kill a zombie that easily, you're mistaken. I activate Call of the Haunted. Say hello to Despair from the Dark, newbie. Now, I believe it's still my battle phase, so please, continue your attack." The dark being slashed at Ali with it's gnarled claws.

"Open facedown!" Ali cried. "Sakuretsu Armor!" The once destroyed monster vanished again.

"What? You had two destruction traps down?"

Ali smiled. "Playing Icarus Attack lulled you into a false sense of security, didn't it?"

Takaheshi nodded and set a card facedown. "Your turn..."

Ali drew a card with renewed energy. "Okay! Let's kick this duel up a notch! First, I remove my Harpie Lady 1 from play to special summon Silpheed (1700/700). Next, I normal summon Birdface (1600/1600)."

"Not so fast" Takaheshi declared. "I activate my facedown card, Torrential Tribute. This activates when you summon and destroys all monsters on the field."

Ali cringed. "No..."

Takaheshi drew a card. "You almost impressed me, newbie. Almost isn't good enough, though. I summon Zombie Master (1800/0) in attack mode. Direct attack on her lifepoints." The crippled sorcerer used necromany to revive a zombie soldier. The zombie soldier punched Ai in the stomach, making her keel over for a moment. Slowly, she got up. "My turn."

Takaheshi 4000

Ali 2200

Ali drew a card. "Okay. I play Prematural Burial to revive my Harpie Lady 1. Next, I remove Silpheed from play to special summon another Silpheed."

"Assembling a force?" Takaheshi asked.

"Maybe. since Harpie Lady 1 increases the attack of all Wind monsters by 300, my Silpheed is now stronger than your Zombie Master." (2000/700) (1600/1400). Silpheed unleashed a mass of wind that sliced and diced the Zombie Master to pieces. "And now for you to face my harpie!" The Harpie Lady 1 dug her claws into Takaheshi.

Takaheshi 2200

Ali 2200

"Seems the score is tied" Takaheshi said.

"Yeah" Ali agreed. "But, not for long. I sacrifice my two creatures for the last card in my hand. I summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (2700/1000). And with the end of my our turns, each of us will take 1000 damage. We can take away 500 of that damage for each spell or trap card we control. Since neither of us have facedowns, I guess we'll both take 1000."

Takaheshi 1200

Ali 1200

Takaheshi frowned. "How unusual. Anyways, I activate Magical Space Distortion. By activating this card, I pay half my lifepoints. Then, both of us draw until we hold four cards in our hands." Takaheshi looked over the cards he had drawn. "And now, I place two cards facedown, keeping me from taking damage. Your turn, newbie."

Takaheshi 600

Ali 200

Ali drew a card and smiled, noticing a plan she could use to defeat Takaheshi. "Okay, Takaheshi. You may have avoided damage last turn, but let's see how well you avoid it this turn. I play Heavy Storm to blow away your facedown cards!"

As a storm erupted on Takaheshi's side of the field, he smiled and flipped one of them up. "I activate Threatening Roar to stop you from entering your battle phase this turn. Face it, you've lost."

Ali smirked. "Think so? I don't. I activate my spell card, Hammer Shot to destroy the monster on the field with the highest attack. That would be my Simorgh. Next, I set a card facedown, as well as a set monster."

Takaheshi drew a card wordlessly. "Hmph. I really didn't expect you to go toe to toe with me for this long, newbie. But, as much fun as this duel has been, I'm about to win. Say goodbye to your hair. I summon another Zombie Master. And now, to finish you off. I discard a monster to special summon my other Zombie Master from my graveyard. First up, Zombie Master number 1!" Takaheshi pointed at Ali's facedown monster.

Ali flipped her trap card up. "I activate Negate Attack! You won't get to destroy anything this turn."

"Maybe not, but next turn, I'll get to try out my new pair of scissors."

"You wish" Ali said as she drew a card. "How unlucky for you. I drew Shield and Sword. Now, all face up monsters have their attack and defense reversed."

Takaheshi frowned quickly. "Their defense power is zero, which means that they have no attack for the rest of the turn!"

"I flip over my Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon (1200/600). Now, oblitherate one of those Zombie Masters!" The dragon blew rancid smoke at the first zombie, turning the monster to dust.

Takaheshi 0

Ali 200

"Guess that hair cut will have to wait, huh?"

Takaheshi looked at her and smiled. "Heh. Guess you earned my respect. What's your name, newbie?"

"Ali Yuki." The two shook hands.

* * *

Name: Magical Space Distortion

Card Type: Spell

Effect: Activate if your lifepoints are lower than 1500. Pay half your lifepoints. Both players draw until they are holding 4 cards in their hand.

* * *

Next Time: Ali is called to Cheif Armstrong's office. Inside, the cheif begins searching for a mark on her right arm. Determined to bring it out, the chief challenges Ali to a duel with a promise of freedom if she wins. Can she trust Armstrong? More to the point, what is the story behind her mark?


	6. Thunder Crash

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 6: Thunder Crash

"Ali Yuki!" a voice blared. She turned and noticed a small, uniformed officer staring at her. "Chief Armstrong would like to see you."

"Oh goodie" she muttered, following the officer. She didn't know who Chief Armstrong was, but she got a bad feeling about seeing him. Maybe they would chat, have tea and then he'd release her. All thoughts of release slipped her mind when she reached his office. Inside was a machine with a pointy laser on top. She could only imagine what it was used for and shivered.

"Yuki" a deep voice said. The chief, a big, burly man, was sitting in his chair, eating a bag of Lays potato chips. "Do you feel honored? Being in the office of the chief, trouble maker?"

Ali frowned. "This place stinks of cheese..."

Armstrong made a face. "What do you have against cheese, Satellite scum?"

"You can't call me scum!" Ali shouted.

Armstrong cracked a smile and soon, he was laughing. "Hee hee! I can call you whatever I want to, girl! I'm the chief around here. I could call you a whore and you'd have to take it like a girl and keep quiet."

"What do you want, chief?" Ali asked in a huff. Every fiber in her body screamed to be released from Armstrong's cheese world smelling office.

"Sit down in the machine's chair" Armstrong grunted.

Ali sat down and screamed as the overhead laser shot through her right arm. "What are you doing!?"

Armstrong lifted up her shirt sleeve. "Where is it? Goodwin said she had one, but I don't see it. The machine can't be broken, can it?"

Ali looked confused. "One what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Satellite. I know that you have a birthmark on your right arm. Where did you hide it?"

Ali frowned. _'How did he know about my birthmark? I've only seen it a couple of times, but I never thought it was important. It looks like a Dragon's head...' _She smiled at Armstrong. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Has the cheese gone to your head?"

Armstrong growled. "Mock me, will you? I'll wipe your smile straight off your face!"

"Maybe you should wipe your mouth first" Ali suggested calmly. "You could use a breath mint as well."

"That's it!" Armstrong cried. "I challenge you to a duel! If you win, you can go free."

"And if I lose?" Ali asked uneasily.

"Then" Armstrong said. "You have to clean up my office for the next 200 days. And yes, that means the bathroom as well."

Ali made a face. "Are you nuts!?"

"Maybe...so what?"

"Fine. I accept the terms of your challenge."

"You don't know the half of my terms" Armstrong declared. "You see, I have a special feature set up for this duel. Electric cords will be attatched to your duel disk. You'll get zapped for each lifepoint you lose."

"How lovely..."

Minutes later, Ali faced Armstrong at the duel arena, electric cord attatched. "Let's duel."

Armstrong 4000

Ali 4000

Armstrong made the first move. "I'll start with the spell card, Chain Whistle. First, you must send the top card of your deck to the graveyard. Then, I can special summon one monster from my deck with "Iron Chain" in it's name." Ali discarded her Nobleman of Crossout as Armstrong found a card. "Perfect. I summon Iron Chain Repairman (1600/1200). Then, I normal summon Iron Chain Blaster (1100/0). Once per turn, I can send this card to the graveyard and inflict 800 damage to you."

Ali grunted as she took the damage. "This isn't good..."

"It gets worse, girl. Because Iron Chain Repairman can revive my Iron Chain Blaster once per turn, however, it is unable to attack during the turn I use this effect. Since I can't attack anyway, I'll use the effect of Iron Chain Blaster again. I also set two cards facedown. Your turn."

Ali felt the shock of electricity surge in her veins and she collapsed to one knee.

Armstrong 4000

Ali 2400

Ali panted and drew a card. "Armstrong, I hope you enjoyed your first turn because..." She was cut off by a steel chain gripping around her left arm. "Hey! What gives!?"

"Heh. My trap card, Unforgiving Chain, is activated during your standby phase. While this card is in play, during your standby phase, I get to discard a monster, spell or trap card from my hand. Whichever type of card I discarded, is the type of card you cannot play or set for the rest of the turn."

Ali grimaced. "Well? Will you send your only card to the graveyard, then?" Armstrong grunted and dscarded a card. It was Iron Chain Coil. _'Great' _Ali thought. _'I can't play monsters. That should be fun.' _Placing two cards facedown, Ali nodded to Armstrong.

"Hmph. Guess my chain has affected you as I planned."

"I can stop it right now" Ali declared weakly. "I activate my trap card. Reverse Positioning! This card costs half of my lifepoints. It destroys one face up card you control!" Armstrong's Unforgiving Chain exploded into dust.

"That is only a minor setback. I use the effect of Iron Chain Repairman to bring back Iron Chain Blaster. And now, I'll play this. Revival Chain."

"More chain cards?" Ali asked.

"Revival Chain brings back an Iron Chain monster in my graveyard. So welcome my Iron Chain Coil (1100/1600)!"

Ali frowned. "This couldn't get much worse. That monster is a tuner."

"Correct indeed, Satellite Scum. So now, I tune my Iron Chain Coil and Iron Chain Blaster together to form Iron Chain Dragon (2500/1300)! It's over! Report to my office for cleaning duty in about five minutes! I attack directly with Iron Chain Dragon!"

Ali smiled. "No you won't Armstrong. I activate my facedown Sakuretsu Armor. Your dragon is destroyed."

Armstrong growled. "End turn."

Ali drew a card and sighed in relief. "Now that I'm not being bothered by that chain, I can play monsters. Like this one, for instance. I summon Slate Warrior (1900/400). Attack." Slate Warrior concentrated it's dark brainwaves and Iron Chain Repairman exploded. "Guess that stops the whole Iron Chain Blaster reviving loop, huh?"

Armstrong 3700

Ali 2400

Armstrong growled again and looked at the card he had just drawn. "Hm. I haven't had to use this card since I got it from Goodwin. Now is the perfect time to use it. I activate the spell card, Draw Chain! Both of use draw until we have five cards in our hands!" Armstrong drew five cards, while Ali only drew one. "And now, I have to remove all Iron Chain monsters in my graveyard from play..."

Ali gulped. "This doesn't sound to good..."

"...to summon Homunculus of the Bound Chain (3200/0)!"

Ali frowned, sweatdropping. "3200 attack? Is that possible for a monster from the Iron Chain series?"

"It is" Armstrong explained with a cheesy grin. "You see, this monster is a level 9 monster that needs to be special summoned by removing every Iron Chain monster in my graveyard from play. For each monster removed by this effect, my monster gains 800 attack. And since there were four Iron Chain monsters in my graveyard, well....you do the math. Homunculus! Smash that weird monster she controls." The mindless monster struck Slate Warrior with a strong, iron built chain, destroying it.

"Bad move" Ali whispered, wincing in pain from the electricity currently invading her body. She panted heavily and dropped to the floor.

"Are you unable to stand the pain?" Armstrong asked. "You can always forfeit."

Ali's head shot up. "I'll.....I'll do no such thing. When Slate Warrior is destroyed by battle, the monster that attacked it loses 500 attack points. Now, my turn!"

Armstrong 3700

Ali 1100

Ali looked at the card she had just drawn and smiled in spite of the pain racking her body. "Heh. I play a spell card. It's called Dance of the Wind."

"Dance of the Wind?" Armstrong asked.

Ali smiled. "Dance of the Wind special summons two Wind attribute monsters from my deck with 500 or less attack. They cannot attack for the remainder of the duel." Two Harpie Girls appeared on her field. (500/500)

"What's the point of this?" Armstrong asked.

"The point is, Cheesebrain, that I can sacrifice these two monsters for a monster with more power. And I shall so welcome the appearance of Simorgh, Bird of Divinity (2700/1000). I set two cards facedown as well."

"Their attack scores are the same. Too bad, Satellite Scu..."

"Shut up, Armstrong, I'm not done yet. I activate two spell cards! Go, Magical Air Waves and Rushing Valor!" Ali sjirked as an ominous wind picked up around the duel arena. "Magical Air Waves decreases the attack of one monster my opponent controls by 1200 points."

"No!" Armstrong cried as his homunculus' attack went down to 2000.

"And with the effect of Rushing Valor" Ali continued. "My monster gains 500 attack for each spell or trap card I control." Simorgh's attack grew to 3700. "I attack with Simorgh!" The giant bird flew at the homunculus, who exploded on contact with it's wing. "I end my turn and you know what that means, Armstrong? That means each of us lose 1000 lifepoints due to my bird's effect. But, I'm protected because I can lessen the damage by 500 for each spell or trap card I control."

Armstrong 1000

Ali 1100

"Brat!" Armstrong cried, drawing a card. "I'll defeat you yet! I activate my spell card, Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card gfrom my hand, I can blow up every face up monster you control!" He discarded a card and waited. Nothing happend. "What's going on?"

"My trap card" Ali explained. "Mirage Mirror absorbs one spell card you activated. I guess if you have nothing to play, Simorgh will just take out the rest of your lifepoints."

Frowning, Armstrong set a card facedown and a monster in set defense mode. "Go."

Armstrong 500

Ali 600

Ali drew a card. "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card to bring back Harpie Girl. Simorgh will oblitherate your facedown card." Simorgh blasted a defenseless Iron Chain Snake. "And now for the finisher! Harpie Girl!" The tiny harpie smiled and scrathed Armstrong's face, taking away the last of his lifepoints.

Armstrong 0

Ali 600

"I won..." Ali said with a smile. She was having trouble with her vision from the electric shocks.

Armstrong approached her. "You may have beaten me in a duel, but that doesn't mean anything." he motioned to a couple security officers. "Take her back to her cell."

"But, you said..." Ali protested weakly.

Armstrong just laughed at her. "You expected me to keep my word? What a trusting fool you are! Hahahahahahahaha!" Just then, the lights turned dark, as if it were night in the very building itself. "Who turned out the lights?" Armstrong demanded.

A boy with green hair smiled at his handiwork and, using a knife, cut the cable connecting Ali's duel disk, freeing her from whatever device was giving her electrical shocks. "Let's get you out of here" the boy said quietly in a southern accent. "I don't know how long it will be before they get the power back on."

Ali stared at him weakly. "Who...are you? And.....and what about my....my deck and duel runner?"

He smiled. "I got those. Outside. Come on." He lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried her outside with no resistance, since all the guards and officers were busy trying to bring back the power.

Ali looked at him. "Thank you. Now tell me, who are you?"

"My name is Samus Anderson" he said gently. "What is a nice girl like you doing in such an awful place such as this?"

Ali's eyes widened. "Your dad was Jessie Anderson, right?"

Samus nodded. "Yeah. Wait a second, you look sort of familiar. Like I've seen you before."

Ali smiled. "Yeah. My dad was Jaden Yuki."

"Jaden? My dad's friend?" Samus asked.

Ali nodded. "I've seen your dad and mine standing next to each other in a photograph once. I heard they were best friends. You have your dad's hair. Eyes too."

Samus blushed slightly. "Uh, thanks?" A bright light and alarm told Samus that the Sector Security had gotten the lights back on. "Come on, we need to jet out of here. I have a duel runner. Can you operate yours?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I can manage. Oh, Samus?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I thought Samus was a girl's name."

Samus blushed again. "I....I.....let's get moving."

Next Time: Samus takes Ali back to Topaz's house where he proceeds to explain the legend of the marks of the dragon. Meanwhile, Lazar, an underling of Rex Goodwin, sends the group and invitation to join the Fortune Cup. What is the mysterious tournament about?


	7. A Rival Appears!

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 7: A Rival Appears!

Topaz, Zaith and Cail were playing blackjack at Topaz's house, taking a break from dueling. "I got twenty-one!" Cail cried in happiness.

"That's the fifth time in a row" Zath growled. "Are you cheating, Truesdale?"

Cail gulped. "Uh...." He was saved from answering as Samus and Ali, on their duel runners, arrived in front of the house. Zaith dropped his cards and looked out the window.

"And just who is that punk?" he asked in a growling manner.

"Jealous, are we?" Topaz asked, smiling.

Zaith's face got red. "What? I just don't know who9 he is, that's all. He could be dangerous."

Topaz nodded. "Yes, that he might. I should warn Ali to look out for his extra nice smile and deny any help he may offer, shouldn't I?"

"Don't mock me, girl."

Topaz opened the door. "Hey, Ali! Come on inside." She looked at Zaith and added, "and bring your friend."

Ali stepped inside with Samus. "Hey everyone. This is Samus. He helped free me from the Facility. Samus, these are my firends, Cail, Topaz and Zaith."

Zaith burst out laughing. "Samus!? He has a girly name?"

Samus' face became red. "It's not like I picked my name..."

"I happen to think Samus is a great name" Ali said to Zaith, who stopped laughing.

Samus looked at Topaz. "May I see your arm?" Topaz looked surprised, but lifted her sleeve. A red birthmark, the shape of a left claw, shone on her arm. "I thought so." Next, he inspected Cail, who proved to have a right claw, and Zaith, who had a pair of wings.

"Why are you checking our arms?" Cail asked.

Samus looked at them. "To comfirm something I read about." He paused for dramatic effect. "It seems I've found the last four Signers."

"Signers?" Zaith asked. "And just what, miss Samus, is that supposed to be about?"

Samus ignored his insult. "I was in a library a year ago, across town, and I discovered a book marked Ylliaster only. So, naturally, I opened it secretly and read the contents. It seems five signers are chosen by a Crimson Dragon every so amount of years and battle the forces of evil known as the Dark Signers. Each has a brithmark, one of five: The wings, the left claw, the right claw, the tail and the head."

"I may not be a math wizard" Topaz interjected. "But you said there were five Signers and I count three. If what you say is true, me and Cail and Zaith are Signers. Who are the other two?"

Samus lifted his right sleeve, revealing the tail birthmark. "I am a Signer. And, as for the Signer with the head birthmark..." He looked at Ali, surprising her friends.

"No way!" Zaith exclaimed. "I've been her rival since childhood. I've never seen her have a birthmark shaped like a dragon's head! You are a liar!"

"The birthmarks only activate when a Signer comes in contact with another Signer or Dark Signer. They also activate when a Signer is in trouble. The third way for the birthmarks to activate is for two Signer dragons to attack each other."

"Signer dragons?" Cail asked. "What are...?"

"Synchro monsters of the dragon type" Samus answered before he could finish. "I'm sure you each have one, correct?" Samus held up his own to begin. "Mine is Black Feather Dragon. It may not fit my deck type, but it still works. Next?"

Topaz showed her synchro monster. "The only dragon synchro I have in my extra deck is Black Rose Dragon."

"That's two. Cail?"

"I have Ancient Fairy Dragon."

"Good" Samus smiled. "And Zaith should have Red Dragon Archfiend."

"How did you...?"

"Ali told me" Samus admitted. "And with her Stardust Dragon included, all Signers and Signer dragons are accounted for. Now, we should probably stick together. I'm certain that evil will find us if we..."

"Hold it!" Zaith shouted. "How do we know you aren't making all this up?"

"Zaith..." Ali tried.

"And who are you to order me around like you're my boss? I challenge you to a duel."

Samus looked down. "I don't think that would be wise..."

"Scared?" Zaith asked. "I understand."

"No, I'm not scared. I just know that you won't win."

"Is that so, you little punk? Then duel me and prove it!"

Samus frowned. "Oh, fine. We'll duel."

"Not in my house you won't" Topaz said. "Go outside."

Moments later, they were outside, duel disks activated, decks ready. Ali, Topaz and Cail watched from the sidelines. "You think Zaith is right? Could he be lying about the whole Signer thing?"

"I don't think so, Cail" Ali said. "I talked with him while we rode here. He seems very friendly and he told me what he explained to you. It seems crazy, true, but I believe him."

Topaz smiled. _'I see. This duel could possibly be more interesting than I thought.'_

"Duel!"

Zaith 4000

Samus 4000

Zaith drew a card. "I'll start! I activate the spell card, Starblast! I can pay lifepoints in multiples of 500 for each level to reduce the level of a monster in my hand by that amount. So, by paying 2000 lifepoints, I'll normal summon Invader of Darkness (2900/2500)!"

Zaith 2000

Samus 4000

"That's strong!" Cail cried. "Zaith's monster is overhwelming! I'm glad I'm not dueling..."

"Don't forget" Topaz reminded him. "It also cost him half his lifepoints. He will need to be extra careful from now on if he wants to win." Ali just watched and smiled, like she already knew the outcome of the duel.

"You can't destroy my monster" Zaith pointed out. "Plus, now, you can't activate any quick play spell cards either! And I'm not done yet."

"Not done?" Topaz asked. "What more can he do? Besides setting cards, of course."

"I activate another spell card, Bypassing the Gate! I can now special summon one dark monster from my hand and treat it as a tuner monster for the rest of the turn." Emissary of the Afterlife was summoned to his side of the field. "And next, I synchro summon! Burning darkness, reveal the dragon of despair and hope! Unleash the power that the true darkness holds and crush all who stand in the way! Synchro summon! Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500)!" The massive synchro dragon roared in triumph as it hovered above the field.

"Impressive" Samus admitted.

"I know Thanks for the compliment. Now, take your turn so I can end this duel."

"Gladly" Samus said, drawing a card. "I set two cards facedown and summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) in attack mode."

Zaith smiled and shook his head. "You're just an amateur. Let me show you what a real duelist can do."

"What was Samus thinking by placing Topaz Tiger in attack mode?" Topaz asked, bewildered look on her face. Cail looked just as puzzled.

"Watch and see" Ali said, keeping her eyes on the duel. "Samus has a plan."

Zaith drew a card, looked at it and frowned. "I'll attack your monster with Red Dragon Archfiend!" As the dragon started to move, Samus lifted one of his facedown cards.

"I activate a trap card" Samus said. "Defense Draw. I negate the damage from your attack and draw one card." Samus did so as Topaz Tiger was turned into a topaz crystal and floated to his spell and trap zone.

"Hey!" Zaith shouted. "What gives? I destroyed your monster! Why is it still on the field?"

"When a Crystal Beast monster is destroyed, I can add it to my spell and trap zone as a continuous spell card instead of the graveyard" Samus said calmly.

"Whatever. Just go."

Samus drew a card and looked over his hand. "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) in defense mode. And his effect allows me to add one Crystal Beast from my hand, deck or graveyard to my spell and trap zone. I'll add my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth." An amber crystal appeared next to the topaz crystal in Samus' spell and trap card zone. And now, I'll play my facedown card, Crsytal Beacon to special summon my Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise in defense mode as well."

Zaith sneered. "Pitiful. My Red Dragon Archfiend will oblitherate those monsters in one attack." He drew and smiled wickedly. "And that won't be all. First, I summon Dark Resonator (1300/300) in attack mode. Now, attack the tortoise, Red Dragon Archfiend!" The dragon roared and struck Emerald Tortoise, reverting the tortoise back into a crystal and then Sapphire Pegasus was hit by it as well, following suit. "Since you're such an expert, you should already know how my dragon's effect works. It destroys every monster in defense position when it attacks a defense position monster."

"I know that" Samus agreed. "Thanks for helping me win." His birthmark earlier revealed glowed brightly.

"What!?" Zaith exclaimed. "I didn't help you! All you have on the field are those four dumb crystals! Now, attack Dark Resonator!" The fiend shot a dark energy wave at Samus. Zaith set a facedown card. "Your turn. Your last turn."

Zaith 2000

Samus 2700

Samus drew a card. "I got you. I activate a spell card. Crystal Abundance!"

"Knew it" Ali smiled. "He had that card the whole duel."

"What does it do?" Zaith asked, slightly worried.

"I can only activate this card when their are four Crystal Beast monsters in my spell and trap zone. It destroys every card on the field, for starters." Red Dragon Archfiend, Dark Resonator and Zaith's facedown card exploded as they were hit with glowing light from the four crystals. Then, the crystals themselves vanished.

"I'll just have to destroy you with something else..." Zaith growled.

"My card has a second effect" Samus interupted. "For each card I destroyed, I can special summon a Crystal Beast monster from my graveyard. And since that would be three, since my Crystal Beast cards were actually sent to the graveyard, not destroyed, I can special summon three. Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200)! Topaz Tiger (1600/1000)! Amber Mammoth (1700/1600)! Topaz Tiger and Sapphire Pegasus will now end this duel." The Gem Beasts roared and struck Zaith with claws and hooves, taking out his remaining lifepoints.

Zaith 0

Samus 2700

"That was wonderful, Samus!" Ali cheered.

"Very well done" Topaz admitted.

"Indeed" Cail agreed.

Samus smiled. "Thanks. Now that we're all friends..."

A man with a clown painted face and a creepy grin approached the Signers. "Excuse me, but would Ali Yuki, Cail Trusedale, Zaith Princeton, Topaz Misawa and Samus Anderson be residing here?"

"What's it to you?" Topaz asked, arching an eyebrow. _'That guy has more make-up on his face than a proffesional model. Very creepy...'_

"I have invitations for the five listed duelists. Director Goodwin will expect you all to be there. Signers." The clown faced weirdo handed the invitations to Topaz and walked away.

Next Time: It's time for Cail to show his stuff when he's challenged to a duel by the leader of a street gang. What is Cail's deck type and will he be able to beat this thug?


	8. Altar for Tribute

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 8: Altar for Tribute

Cail smiled as he passed the sign up station for the pro leagues. He was told once that his father was in the pro leagues, as well as his uncle. "I wonder if I'll be as good as them someday" he said to himself. Lost in thought, he didn't notice a group of people walking towards him until he collided with one of them. "Ouch!"

The other person got up. "Hey! Watch where you're going, dweeb!"

"I apologize for running into you like that" Cail said quickly, getting up. "I'll be on my way now."

The other guy didn't look so happy to hear that. "Hold on, kid. What's your hurry? I think that you could make things up to me for your mistake by handing over, say, twenty cards."

"Twenty cards?" Cail asked nervously. "Uh, that's alot of cards..."

"Not really" the guy said casually. "If you really want to get where you're going, you'll pay up."

"I can't. All I have is my deck."

"And?"

"You're going to bleed him dry, Dumore" a member of his group said.

"Quiet. Now, kid, what will it be? Will you pay? If not, I'll have to trounce you."

Cail frowned. "I guess I don't have a choice..." He activated his duel disk and inserted his deck inside.

"You're making a mistake" Dumore said with a wide grin. "But, who knows? Maybe beating a kid like you is just what I need?"

"Duel!"

Dumore 4000

Cail 4000

"I'll go first, kid" Dumore said. "Ah! Here we go. I summon Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in attack mode!" As the red and white dragon appeared on the field, two facedown cards flashed behind it. "And with these down" Dumore said. "I'll conclude my turn."

Cail drew a card. "Okay, Dumore! Let's heat this duel up with Amazoness Trainee (1500/300)!" A cute, red haired female with a small, training whip appeared, smiling. Cail blushed at it, then ordered an attack. The Trainee hit Masked Dragon with her whip, shattering it.

"Now I can special a dragon monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack..." Dumore started to say.

"Not quite. You see, when Amazoness Trainee destroys a monster, that monster is returned to the top of it's owner's deck instead of being sent to the graveyard."

"You amateur! I reveal my facedown card!" Dumore roared, his first facedown lifting up. "The trap card, Magnificent Dignity! When your monster activates an effect during the battle phase, this counter trap card negates it! And as an added bonus, chump, it also destroys your monster!" Amazoness Trainee's whip flew back at her and lashed at her face, destroying her.

"Aw man!" Cail wailed.

"And now for my special summon" Dumore announced. "Another Masked Dragon!" Where the first had sat, a second Masked Dragon took it's place. "I assume you're finished?"

Cail frowned. "Not yet. I set a card facedown."

Dumore drew a card. "Ha! Now I've got you! I activate my spell card, Trade-In! You see, by discarding a level 8 monster from my hand, I'm allowed to draw 2 cards!" Dumore slid a card into his graveyard and drew two cards. "And next, I activate another spell card."

"Huh?"

"Go, Shallow Grave! Both of us can choose one monster from our respective graveyards, and special summon them facedown. Of course, they cannot be flipped up this turn. Anyways, I'm bringing this back!" A facedown card appeared, which Cail figured was Masked Dragon. He himself had special summoned the only monster in his graveyard, Amazoness Trainee. "I end my turn, Dweeb."

Cail drew a card. "Hmm. I flip over Amazoness Trainee. Next, I'll have her attack your face up monster, Masked Dragon!" The Amazoness girl lashed out with her whip and struck the surprised dragon. Dumore's deck lit up with a yellow light, signaling the effect of Amazoness Trainee. "And next, I play my trap card, Royal Taming!"

"What does that do?" Dumore asked.

"When an "Amazoness" monster has destroyed a monster, I can halve her attack points to attack you directly."

"Say what!?" Dumore cried before the amateur amazoness struck his face with her whip.

"I'll set this down and let you take a spin, Dumore."

Dumore 3250

Cail 4000

"Don't get cocky yet, punk!" Dumore howled at him. "I'll make you pay for what you did!" He drew a card, seeing Masked Dragon. "First, I'm going to re summon Masked Dragon. Next, I'll flip over this!" Dumore's set monster was a huge, red, towering figure, similer to that of a statue, but with movable limbs.

"That monster is huge!" Cail exclaimed.

"Meet The Creator (2300/3000), punk. And during our little meet and greet, how about we add another friend to the party? With my other facedown card, Call of the Haunted! And I'll use it to resurrect my first Masked Dragon from the graveyard."

"This looks painful..."

"Go! The Creator attacks Amazoness Trainee!" The Creator swung it's giant hand, curled it into a fist and struck the defenseless girl. "And I'm not exactly done, either. Masked Dragons! Say hello and goodbye to our friend!"

Cail flipped his trap card up. "Sorry to disappoint you, Dumore, but my trap says otherwise. Amazoness Obstinacy!"

Dumore gritted his teeth. "A trap card."

"That's right! And here's how it works. I can bring back an "Amazoness" monster from my graveyard in attack mode, however, she cannot change her battle position and must attack every turn when able. Welcome back, Amazoness Trainee!" The female came back for the second time, taking a slight bow.

"Take your turn so I can end this duel" Dumore grunted.

Dumore 3250

Cail 3200

"I will" Cail said, drawing a card. "And this card will give me a helping hand. I sacrifice my Amazoness Trainee for Amazoness Queen (2400/1800)!" A blue haired, middle aged amazoness sat on her throne, painting her fingernails, obviously bored. "Strike down The Creator with Lash of Obedience!" The queen took a whip from the right side of her throne and struck The Creator with it, causing the giant to fall in defeat. "And there goes that monster."

Dumore 3150

Cail 3200

"Maybe you have a little skill" Dumore admitted. "However, I'll stake on my life that I can defeat you! You will not humiliate me like this!"

"Dumore" one member cautioned. "You know the rules of our gang, dude. If you say things like that, as leader, you'll have to own up to it if you lose."

Dumore turned to his gang. "Does anyone think I might lose?" When no one spoke, he smiled. "Good. Then it shouldn't be a problem. Now let's continue!" He snapped a card from his deck, looked at it and smiled. "Oh yeah! I've got this duel in the bag! I activate Mausoleum of the Emperor! And by the effect of this field spell, I'll win the duel!" The arena changed to a strange room, an alter and torch atop a golden staircase. "In this place" Dumore explained with pride. "Players can tribute summon monsters by paying an amount of lifepoints. Now, normally, I'd be willing to sacrifice my two Masked Dragons. However, I want to finish you this turn. So, I'll pay 2000 of my lifepoints to tsummon my ace monster! Felgrand Dragon (2800/2800)!"

Cail gulped. _'That monster is very strong. Maybe even too strong...'_

"Alright, punk. Felgrand Dragon, take his Amazoness Queen out with Burst of Radiance!" The dragon fired a ball of light at the amazonian queen, but when the dust settled, she was still on the field. "Wait, what's going on? Cheater! I destroyed that card!"

"It's my monster's special ability" Cail explained, smile on his face. "When Amazoness Queen is on the field, any "Amazoness" monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle. Though I did lose lifepoints..."

Dumore 1150

Cail 2800

Dumore let out a growl. "No! I won't lose! Not now!" He realized in his mind that he had to win, because he had staked his life on it. Back when he had formed the street gang, he had come up with all the rules, including the rule that stated every gang member must keep their word. If he backed out, he'd be kicked out of the gang, shunned, outcasted. If he kept his word, he'd be dead. No, he wouldn't allow himself to die. He wouldn't let that punk opponent of his win.

"My move!" Cail cried, drawing a card. "Alright! I summon Sunny Pixie (300/400). Next, I'll allow her to tune with my Amazoness Queen! Time to synchro summon! Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000)! And because Sunny Pixie was used for the synchro summon of a light synchro monster, I gain 1000 lifepoints."

Dumore 1150

Cail 3800

Cail held up a final card. "And finally, I activate an equip spell card, Amazon's Gift. And I'll equip it to your Felgrand Dragon."

"What's the meaning of this?" Dumore asked as a red and black charm was equipped to his monster.

"Amazon's Gift has a very special effect. First, I remove from my graveyard an "Amazoness" monster, like my Amazoness Queen. And after that, the equipped monster loses attack power equal to that monster's attack score." Felgrand Dragon's attack fell to 400.

"Oh crap!" Dumore all but screamed.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon! Destroy his Felgrand Dragon!" The synchro monster shot a burst of light at Dumore, shattering his monster into pixels. Dumore gulped, wondering about his similer fate.

Dumore 0

Cail 3800

"I won" Cail remarked, happy with himself. "Thank you for the duel." He walked past the street gang, most members holding a knife in their hands.

"Look, guys" Dumore was saying. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Trying to back out of your own rule" a gang member said with a frown. "Did you forget what we do to people who try to get out of the rules?" Dumore prepared to scream, except all he got out was a short whimper before all went surprisingly still.

Next Time: Ali is surprised when she finds a box containing a Destiny Hero fusion monster. But, she's even more suprised when a girl named Arika Phoenix challenges her to a duel over it. What is the story behind Arika Phoenix?


	9. Fighting Spirit

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 9: Fighting Spirit

"It's too early to be up" Ali complained with a yawn.

"It's twelve in the afternoon" Topaz replied. "What's made you so tired?"

"Don't know. I guess I just need some fresh air. Yeah, that's it." Ali walked outside before her friend could say anything. Soon, however, she found a strange box lying on the ground. "What's this?" she asked herself, undoing the tape holding it closed. She looked inside and gasped. It was a card, a fusion card called Destiny End Dragoon. "I wonder why anyone would leave a card this strong in a box for anyone to keep?"

"Taking a stroll?" a voice asked behind her, causing her to jump. She turned and saw Samus. "Samus! Don't sneak up on me!"

"Sorry" he said. "What do you have here?"

"It's a Destiny Hero card." Ali pulled it out of the box to show him. While this was happening, a girl with silver hair watched from a shadowy corner.

"I've finally found it" she said, keeping her eyes on Ali and Samus.

"Hey!" Samus cried. "That girl's spying on you, Ali!" The girl froze and tried to back into her corner. It was too late for secrecy now.

"You're right, Samus" Ali said. "Good work." She smiled and walked over to the girl. "Hey. Why were you...?"

"That card belongs to me." The girl's voice was flat, even and cold. "Hand it over now, or I'll take it. Make your choice."

Ali flinched. "Uh...you don't have to be rude..."

The girl looked directly at Ali. "My name is Arika Phoenix. I'm a girl destined to become the best, just like my dad once was. Now, give me my card."

"How do we know it's your card?" Samus asked, getting into the middle of the conversation.

"You have my word" Arika replied.

"That really isn't much to go on" Ali frowned.

Arika seemed to study her for a moment. _'Dad told me stories once of a duelist he used to duel, a duelist with extrodinary luck and skill. He told me about him having a daughter. That duelist was Jaden Yuki. Could this girl be...?' _She looked at Ali. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ali Yuki!" Ali announced cheerfully. Arika smiled. She was certain now what she had to do.

"Ali Yuki, huh? My dad used to duel your dad. Seems fate is giving it's wheel a spin. I say we have a duel over possesion of that card. What do you say?"

"I don't know. You seem creepy."

Samus nodded. "Creepy indeed."

Arika's mouth flew open. _'I'm.....creepy!?'_

"Are you okay?" Ali asked, poking Arika.

"Quit....poking...me!"

Ali shrank back. "Er....okay, I'll duel you."

"Perfect" Arika said with a grin. Both girls activated their duel disks.

Ali 4000

Arika 4000

Ali drew six cards. "I'll start us off, okay? With Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800)!" The female hero stood firmly on her feet. "And now I'll throw down these facedown cards. Show me what you got, Arika." Two facedown cards appeared before Ali.

Arika drew her cards and smiled. "I think I'll summon Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious (800/800). And next, I'll end my turn with my own facedown card."

Ali smiled. "Why would you summon that monster in attack mode? Well, your loss, I suppose." She drew a card. "Burstinatrix! Take down her Captain Tenacious! And since your monster is a captain, I guess it'll go down with a ship and that ship is your lifepoints."

"You're predictible" Arika said with a yawn. "I was expecting a challenge. I discard Destiny Hero - Blade Master from my hand. And by doing so, my Captain Tenacious gains 800 extra attack points."

"Oh crud!" Ali cried as her hero was struck just below her breast region.

Ali 3600

Arika 4000

Arika smiled. "My turn." She drew a card. "I activate the field spell card, Dark City." A dark city with no lights surrounded the duelists as Ali looked at it in wonder.

"It's so....dark!"

Arika sweatdropped. "No duh. It's called Dark City for a reason. And speaking of dark things, I sacrifice my Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious for Destiny Hero - Dasher (2100/1000)!" The sleek, dark warrior looked ready for action. "And now! Dasher will dash a few of your lifepoints! Ha!" Dasher moved in for an attack.

"I activate my trap card!" Ali cried. "A Hero Emerges! Now, you have to pick a card in my hand at random and if it's a monster, it emerges onto the field."

"I don't think so!" Arika shouted. "I activate my trap card! Dark Bribe! And here's how it works. Your card is negated, however, you get to draw one card. Lucky you!" Dasher launched itself at Ali and kicked her hard. "Now, when Dasher attacks, it goes to defense mode so I'll end things and let you try to make a move."

Ali 1500

Arika 4000

"I'm not through yet, Arika! I draw! And now, I play Polymerization!"

"Hm?"

"I fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to form, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!"

"It's strong" Arika pointed out. "However, I'll deal with it on my next turn."

"That's providing you get another turn" Ali smiled. "Next I activate my monster's special ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy a monster on the field with the same or less attack points. Now, math might not be my strong subject, but, I believe your Dasher has got to go." Ali sent a card in her hand to the graveyard and Thunder Giant shot a shockwave of light at Dasher. "And that's not even it's attack. Go, Thunder Giant!" The powerful fusion sent another shockwave of energy at Arika, causing her to scream from the shock.

"That was....impressive" Arika admitted.

"I try" Ali said with a smile.

Ali 1500

Arika 1600

Arika drew a card. "Okay. Time to quit child's play." She smiled. "I summon Destiny Hero - Divine Guy (1600/1400)! And thanks to Dark City, his attack points go up by a whole thousand when battling a monster stronger than it!"

"That's bad!" Ali gulped. Destiny Hero - Divine Guy layed a kick to Thunder Giant's face, sending the big guy to the graveyard.

"I activate my trap card!" Ali shouted. "Go, Late Hero!"

"Late Hero?" both Arika and Samus asked.

"It activates when you destroy an Elemental Hero monster I control by battle" Ali explained. "Then, I get a hero with 1000 or less attack and summon it to the field from my deck. Welcome to the game, Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000)!"

Ali 1300

Arika didn't even blink. "So what? He'll just get destroyed during my next turn. And by then, so will your lifepoints. That card is as good as mine."

"I beg to differ" Ali said with a smirk. "My draw." With a grin, she set the card onto her duel disk. "I don't like this darkness. It's time for a change in scenery."

"What are you going to do about it?" Arika challenged.

"I'm going to activate Skyscraper!" The scenery changed to another city, but this city was well lit with lights in nearly every building and the whole arena seemed more lively. "Though I did change the field, another change has gone through. Now, Elemental Heroes gain 1000 attack instead of Destiny Heroes when attacking a stronger monster."

"Say what!?"

"Avian! Strike down her Destiny Hero - Divine Guy!" Avian flew up and bombarded the poor hero with a cascade of quills.

Ali 1300

Arika 1200

Arika frowned. "I underestimated you for a moment. I won't make the same mistake." She drew a card. "Hmmm. I activate Destiny Draw. By discarding my Destiny Hero - Dunker, I'll be able to pick up two more cards." She did so and her smile widened. "I seem to have won this duel."

"It isn't over yet..." Ali started to say.

"You're wrong, Ali. I activate the spell card, Right of Destiny! To activate this card, I have to decrease my lifepoints by 1000 and send two cards in my hand to the graveyard. Then, I'm allowed to normal summon any Destiny Hero monster in my hand, ignoring all summoning conditions."

"This could be bad" Samus pointed out.

"You think?" Ali asked sarcastically.

Arika discarded two cards and placed a monster on her duel disk. "Say hello to my Destiny Hero - Dogma (3400/2400)!"

Ali frowned in it's presense. "Looks like it is over."

"Dogma! Slash that Avian to ribbons!" Dogma flew at Avian and struck it with it's twin blades, destroying the hero.

Ali 0

Arika 200

Arika walked over to Ali and took the card from the box, smiling. "Thank you for the duel. Not only did I get my card, but I also got to measure your strength. And the fact is, you can't beat me." With her words echoing in Ali's mind, Arika walked off, satisfied with obtaining her fusion card.

Next Time: Ali and her friends decide to attend a dueling convention. However, a masked duelist seems to have it in for Topaz. Who is this strange duelist and what are his connections to Topaz?


	10. Psi  Impulse

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 10: Psi-Impulse

"This place is lame" Zaith complained, not bothering to hide his annoyance. The Signers were attending a dueling convention where, Ali hoped, they would be able to trade cards and make new friends.

"Shut up, Zaith" Topaz said. "This might be fun."

Zaith snorted. "Yeah, whatever." He started walking outside. "Later, losers!"

Cail frowned. "His attitude irritates me."

"You're not the only one!" Topaz huffed in agreement.

"He's just in a mood" Ali explained. "I don't know why."

Most of the duelists attending were people Ali had never seen before. Some were high sophisticated and others looked like they had been plucked off the streets at random. Ali and her friends fell somewhere in the middle. Their street clothes didn't blend well with the duelists in fancy suits or the ragged, old, worn out t-shirts, if you could call them that, of the lower class.

A boy wearing a purple bird costume smiled through a strange bird mask and approached them. He had emerald eyes, black hair, at least, Ali guessed it was black and an upper class walk. "Hello! Nice to see some people who aren't scruffy. You are?" The group introduced themselves, all except for Topaz, who kept her face hidden. "Anybody home with her?" he asked in his high class accent.

"I'm.....Ken....ny...." Topaz said, disguising her voice. Everyone stared at her.

"Kenny?" the boy wondered. "That's a guy's name. How very odd for a girl to have a guy's name."

"Hey, shut it!" Topaz snapped, no longer concealing her voice.

The boy snapped his fingers at once. "Aha! Dear sister Topaz! I should have known it was you!"

"Sister?" Ali asked, looking at Topaz, who cringed at the word.

"We're not fully related" Topaz admitted. "We had different mothers. His mother was from a higher culture, all rich and stuff. I can't stand to even look at him." The boy tried to touch her arm. "Leave me be, Harry!"

"It's Harrison" he corrected, making a coughing sound. "I wouldn't want other people to hear you utter such a taboo name again. It sounds so.....dirty. Like the name a Satellite citizen might have."

Ali's first impression of Harrison gave way to a new impression. _'This guy is a total snob!'_

Harrison looked at Topaz with a mocking smile. "Dear sister, after you ran away from home, I wept, not cried, for crying would get my clothes soggy and then mummy would have a fit. I missed you so much."

"Not half as much as I missed you" Topaz said through gritted teeth.

Harrison gave her another mocking smile. "Ah! I remember our first duel! I had you so boxed in, you had to give up. I beat you time and again!"

"Liar!" Topaz shouted, not caring who heard, her need to strike her half brother rising. Knowing that she would if he didn't do something, Samus offered a quiet solution.

"Why not have a duel now, on the balcony of this building's sixth floor?"

Topaz snorted. "Fine by me!" She stomped over to the stairs. Harrison said nothing, 'cept to flaunt his hair, before following her.

"This wasn't what I had in mind!" Ali complained. Despite her wailing, the three Signers rushed up the stairs to watch the duel. By the time they reached them, the duel was already underway.

Harrison 4000

Topaz 4000

Harrison discarded his bird mask and bird costume to reveal a white suit with a white rose sticking out of it. "Hmph. I'll take the first move. As always, high society goes first." He looked over his hand. "I'll summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield (100/1800) in defense position and also set a facedown card. Your move, sister dear."

"Do not call me sister!" Topaz shrieked as she drew a card, fury in her eyes. "You are not my brother and you never will be! Ever! Now, you higher class punk, since it's my move, I'll start with Power Injector (1300/1400)!" The cyborgian style Psychic monster was tough, but not tough enough for Mistral. "I'll place two cards facedown and leave it up to you."

Harrison drew a card calmly, as if he knew he would be the victor of this duel. "I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear (1700/800) in attack position. And next, I'll synchro summon." The two monsters disappeared. "My level 2 Mistral and my level 4 Bora will synchronize together to become the ever elegant Blackwing - Armed Wing (2300/1000)." This new Blackwing monster was different, stronger in not only it's strength, but also it's appearance. It carried a spear like weapon in it's hands.

Topaz frowned. "Synchro summon..."

"Time to test him out, wouldn't you say? I declare an attack with Blackwing - Armed Wing!" The bird flew at Power Injector with tremendos speed.

"Not quick enough!" Topaz shouted, countering with a trap card. "I activate Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends your battle phase." Harrison wordlessly waved his hand for his sister to go. She did so with grace. "Alright! Now we're cooking!"

"I beg your pardon, but aren't we dueling?" Harrison asked, confused by the term.

"It's an expression, you dimwitted royal pain in my..." She caught herself. "Never mind. I summon Psychic Commander (1400/800)!" The psychic soldier was primed for what it did best: synchro summoning. "I tune my level 3 Psychic Commander and my level 4 Power Injector to synchro summon, Psychic Lifetranser (2400/2000)!"

"That's a powerful synchro monster!" Ali cheered.

"She has a good chance of winning this" Samus agreed, hand edged around her waist.

"Samus?" Ali asked. "What in the name of the Crimson Dragon are you doing?"

He withdrew his hand very fast. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Topaz smiled at Harrison. "Guess what, brother? I can remove from play one Psychic monster in my graveyard and increase my lifepoints by 1200." She did that, her Power Injector leaving the graveyard.

Harrison 4000

Topaz 5200

"And now" Topaz said with a grin. "I play my trap card."

"Your trap?" Harrison asked. "For the love of you, it ought to be good."

"It is, Harry. It's called Karma Cut. Karma Cut lets me discard a card in my hand to remove from play one monster you control. Like your Blackwing synchro!" In a flash, Armed Wing disappeared.

"Oh, bugger!"

"Go, Psychic Lifetranser! And let's not forget my other trap! Go, Call of the Haunted! This brings back my Psychic Commander (1400/800)!"

Harrison 200

Topaz 5200

The force of the last attack blew Harrison off the balcony. He plummeted to the ground. The fall appeared to have killed him. Topaz flet tears in her eyes. "I hated him. I dispised him. But, I never wanted....wanted....to kill him!"

Next Time: Zaith gets into a turbo duel with an escaped psycho from the Facility. Things go downhill from there as the turbo duel takes place near the incomplete bridge!


	11. Battle Mania

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 11: Battle Mania

Zaith was riding his duel runner outside, angry that he had been dragged to the dueling convention in the first place. The only reason he had allowed himself to be persuaded was because he figured Samus might try something with his girl. But, Ali seemed capable of handling herself. He hoped, anyway. He was about to turn around and head back, when a psychotic duel runner slammed into his rear, nearling toppling him. "Watch it!" he shouted.

The other rider looked at him through a purple helmet. "You ran into me, jerk." The voice was clearly female and had a military accent to it. "Apologize, soldier."

"Soldier?" Zaith asked. "And you ran into me! You should apologize!"

"Me? No!"

Zaith was beside himself with anger. First a dueling convention and now he was rear - ended! That was it. He had to act. "Look, psycho..."

"Miss psycho, if you please. Or just Lamia."

"Whatever. I challenge you to a turbo duel."

"It'll be better than the facility" Lamia agreed. "I can't believe I escaped that aslyum in one piece. Okay, sure. I'll duel you. Speed World, activate!"

Both duel runners sped off in the direction of the unfinished bridge.

Zaith 4000

Lamia 4000

"My move first!" Zaith cried, drawing a card. "And I'll make it a good one! First, I'll summon Vice Beserker (1000/1000) in attack mode!" A dark fiend, half blue colored, half purple appeared. "Now, two cards facedown. Your move, runt."

Lamia frowned. "Jerk. It's my move." She drew a card and both duelists gained a speed counter. "I summon Fabled Kushano (1100/800). I'll have it attack your weird creature."

Zaith smirked. "Heh. You fell for it. My trap. Go, Excess Explosion!"

Lamia frowned. "What is that?"

"It's a trap card that destroys your monster and inflicts 400 damage to both of us." Fabled Kushano exploded.

Zaith 3600

Lamia 3600

Lamia set a card. "Yopur turn. I guess....."

Zaith drew a card, both duelist's speed counters rising to 2. "I activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder to special summon my tuner monster, Hyper Synchron (1600/800)!" The monster was a blue machine that looked harmless. But, looks could be decieving. "Now, I tune my monsters together!" Both monsters disappeared into four rings of light and what emerged was Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500).

"That monster is pretty big!" Lamia gasped.

Zaith nodded. "Oh, yeah! Go, ruler of power! Show your absolute power! But first, since I used Vice Beserker for a synchro summon, I lose 2000 lifepoints."

Zaith 1600

Lamia 3600

"Why would you do that to yourself?" Lamia asked.

"Because, foolish girl. That synchro monster gains 2000 attack. However, it can only attack monsters in attack mode. That's it. So, for now, you're okay." Red Dragon Archfiend, sitting at a power level of 5000, was bored, seemingly called from it's owner's extra deck for nothing.

Lamia drew a card and both players gained a speed counter, Zaith at one and Lamia at three. "Okay, strong guy. Tell me, can you handle this? I summon Fabled Gallabas (1500/800) in defense mode. And next, I'll flip over my facedown card. Go, Book of Fables!"

"Book of.....Fables?" Zaith asked, confused.

"It gives my monsters with Fabled in their name an extra boost" Lamia explained. "As in, I can destroy one monster on the field for each Fabled monster I control. Say goodbye to your dragon." Red Dragon Archfiend exploded.

"Grrrr...."

"Attack him directly!" Lamia ordered.

"Not quite!" Zaith revealed his set card. "Call of the Haunted! Bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend!" The synchro dragon returned and Zaith's arm began to glow. "Grahh! The pain..."

Lamia didn't notice. "Feh. Go, douche."

A vein in Zaith's head enlarged. "What did you call me!"

"Shut up and duel" Lamia ordered. Both duelists were speeding towards Daedalus Bridge. Once they reached that landmark, it would become a game of chicken.

Zaith drew a card, gaining a second speed counter, while Lamia's speed counters rose to 4. "Go, Red Dragon Archfiend! Crimson Flare!" The dragon unleashed a burst of flame at Lamia, destroying Gallabas.

Zaith 1600

Lamia 2100

Lamia's helmet fell off her head and Zaith got a good look at her face. She was beautiful, barely passed the age of 18, her slight, girly features glistening in the star's light. Her dusky, brown hair was visible and looked silky. Zaith was taken aback by her appearance. He was stunned by her beauty. Most of all, he was distracted. He let his speed slip and his duel runner fell to one side, crashing at the edge of the Daedalus Bridge.

It was the one mistake that saved his life. Lamia kept going, picking up speed as she raced across the unfinished bridge. She screamed out loud, unable to stop her duel runner in time. Zaith watched helplessly as she sailed over the edge and out of sight. Zaith was at a loss for words. Was she....dead?

"She couldn't have survived a fall like that" he muttered to himself. He stared at his feet as he crawled to a sitting position. It was horrible for him, to watch someone die, knowing that maybe, just maybe, he could have done something to help. If only his duel runner hadn't crashed! If only he hadn't been distracted! _'No' _he thought. _'I'd be dead, too.'_

Next Time: Cail and Topaz aren't exactly the best of friends. However, the two must put aside their differances when a popular tag couple srrives in town and challenges them to a tag duel of love!


	12. Blind Spot Strike

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 12: Blind Spot Strike

"Cail! Topaz! Can you go to the store and get these items?" Ali asked, handing a list to them without waiting for a response. "Thanks." She went back upstairs to sleep.

"Wait a second!" Cail cried, looking at the list. "A fresh pillow! Lobsters! A plasma screen tv! Where are we supposed to get the money for that! Oh, and these tam...!"

Topaz hit him over the head. "Just shut up. Girls need those. It doesn't need to be world news. Come on." She dragged Cail out the door and into the street.

"I can walk you know" he said.

Topaz let go of his arm. "Fine then. Walk." Cail got to his feet and started to walk when he tripped and bumped into a girl. "Ouch!"

The girl had blue hair and her hair was currently obscuring her face. Brushing it aside, she got to her feet. "That hurt!"

Cail immediately appeared at her side. "My apologies, shall I get you a band-aid? perhaps a nice, cold ice pack for your wonderful forehead or maybe...!"

Topaz knocked him on the head. "Quit embarrassing yourself." She turned to the girl. "It's my turn to apologize. He's an idiot..."

"I am not!" Cail cried, earning a second strike from Topaz.

"Don't listen to him" Topaz said kindly.

"Okay...hey, Alan, come here."

"Yes, Darla?" the guy named Alan asked. He was dressed in extravagant clothes, but, not as if he was a rich snob, but, definitely rich. His brown hair was slicked back and uncurled.

"Alan? Darla?" Topaz asked herself, recognizing the name. "Wait, are you two the famous tag team battlers Alan and Darla?" Both nodded. "So cool!"

"They sound just like ordinary people to me" Cail said, staring at them.

"You moron, these two are a very famous tag team. They once defeated ten duelists on their own. They are very strong! And quit staring! These aren't your dime a dozen duelists here."

"Alan?" Darla asked. "How about we duel them?"

Alan nodded, smiling. "Yes, a duel. A tag battle duel of love."

Topaz blinked. "Love? What mirror are you looking in?"

"It's obvious you and Cail are a couple, no?" Alan asked, tilting his head.

"No!" both shouted, then looking at each other, began to bicker.

"You said that fast!" Cail cried.

"Not like it should matter to you anyway!" Topaz snapped.

"Whatever, let's just duel these two" Cail said.

Topaz, steamed up, activated her duel disk. Cail did the same, followed by the tag duel couple. "Duel!"

C&T 4000

A&D 4000

Cail took the first turn. "Hrrah! My move!" he looked over his hand. "Okay, here's some love for you! I summon Amazoness Swords Woman (1500/1600) in attack mode! And next, I'll set a trap down. Your move!"

Alan quickly sweeped his hand from his deck and emerged with six cards. "A solid move. I should take advantage of it. I activate Normal Hypnotics. This spell card requires my partner to make a sacrifice and I, in turn, will recieve a benefit, depending on the sacrifice. The proper sacrifices are: A monster,spell or trap card from her deck. Darla?"

"Monster" she said without deliberating.

Alan smiled. "Of course. Now, I can send one monster from her deck to the graveyard of my choice and any monsters on the field and in both our opponent's hands with the same or less attack power is destroyed." Alan slipped Darla's deck from her duel disk and thumbed through it until he came across a rare card. "I'll be sending Darla's Ultimate Obedient Fiend, which has 3500 attack points."

Cail and Topaz stared at each other in silence. It was terrible. Now, they would have no monsters to work with! Both discarded their monsters, as well as Cail's Amazoness Swords Woman, to the graveyard. "Darn..."

Alan kept going. "And next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ultimate Obedient Fiend (3500/3000) from Darla's graveyard. It can only attack if it's the only card on my field and also if I have no cards in my hand. That won't be too much a problem, though. I play my spell card, Release Bonds. This removes mine and Darla's hands for the remainder of the turn. And now, Ultimate Obedient Fiend declares a direct attack." The creature, red and ogreish, hauled it's massive body towards Cail and Topaz and struck at them with a powerful miasma, knocking both to the ground.

C&T: 500

A&D 4000

Topaz gritted her teeth. The situation was bleak. "It's...my turn." She drew a card and breathed a sigh of relief. I summon Krebons (1200/400) in defense mode. I'll then end my..." Cail halted her words by springing his trap card.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Dark Witch (1800/1700)!" A dark, elfish looking witch appeared via broomstick from the graveyard.

Topaz smiled. "I see. Thank you Cail. Change of plans, folks! I tune my level 2 Krebons with Cail's level 5 Dark Witch to form a level 7 synchro monster! Rise, Psychic Lifetranser (2400/2000)! And now, I'll use her effect. By removing a psychic type monster from my graveyard, I, I mean, we, gain 1200 lifepoints! I remove Krebons!" Cail smiled at the thought of her saying we as both of them gained back precious lifepoints.

C&T 1700

A&D 4000

Darla smiled as well. "Aww! You two are so cute when you work together." She drew a card. "Time to end this, I'm afraid. I summon Cyber Gymnast (800/1800) in attack position. And by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy a face up attack position monster you control." She pointed at Psychic Lifetranser and the gymnast threw a kick at the machine-like psychic monster, destroying it.

"No!" Topaz cried.

"Our last line of defense!" Cail panicked.

Darla giggled. "I also play Axe of Despair on my Cyber Gymnast to make it's attack 1000 points stronger, bringing it to 1800 attack. I'll attack directly." The gymnast threw a second kick, this time in Cail's direction, however, Topaz blocked the attack and fell down instead.

"Topaz!" Cail shouted.

"It's only a hologram..." Darla said, blinking. "Oh well, you two just need more practice with tag duels. Shall we go, Alan?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I think they learned a lesson or two about working together."

"Maybe they'll invite us to their wedding" Darla said when hey were out of ear shot.

"I hope so" Alan remarked. "Weddings have good cake."

Later that day, Topaz and Cail returned with the groceries that Ali had requested. They found her awake, which surprised them, as well as seeing Zaith and Samus up as well. They were watching tv. Setting the groceries down, they joined them by the set.

"That's right, duelists!" the tv blared. "The big tournament, known as of now as the Goodwin Bowl, has a new rule change. That's right, duelists, now, instead of one on one duels, you will need to form a team of five duelists each. No more or less will be allowed. Teams will need to battle in a three vs three concecutive battle. Teams only need to win two battles to move on to the next round. If the first two members of a team win their battles, they automatically move on without a third battle."

Ali grinned happily. "Hey, there are five of us here! We should be a team! But, what could we be called? How about Team White Phoenix?"

"It sounds nice" Zaith said, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"You only like the name because Ali suggested it" Samus protested.

"Are you implying something?" Zaith challenged.

"Boys, stop" Ali replied sternly. "If there is no argument, Team White Phoenix will be our official team name." Nobody said anything further, and so, Team White Phoenix was established.

Next Time: The Goodwin Bowl has begun and Team White Phoenix is thrown under the bus with a surprise first match! Their opponents are a team known as Team Duos. With Ali up first, can she withstand the pressure of the first duel of the tournament? Is is she out of her league?


	13. Threatening Roar

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 13: Threatening Roar

Team White Phoenix had arrived at the Goodwin Bowl, a turbo dueling stadium with a huge audiance and a circular, white track. They registered their team and headed off to the waiting room to find out the match ups. Inside the waiting room, they saw a girl who wore a Slither Red tang top and jeans with brown hair. She looked at them and smiled. "Hello. Are you going to compete?"

Ali nodded. "Yeah. Team White Phoenix is going to the top."

"It was my idea to name it that, of course" Zaith bragged, earning a punch in the head from Samus.

"Actually, the team name was Ali's choice."

"You didn't need to hit me!"

Ali sweatdropped. "Ignore those two, please. My name is Ali Yuki. Who are you?"

"You can call me Duela" the girl responded. "Of Team KrspaceT. The rest of the team is scoping out the competition or something. I hope we can duel soon. I want this tournament to get started already!"

"You sound as excited as I am!" Ali laughed. A buzzer went off for Team White Phoenix and Team Duos to head to the duel arena. "What? We're up first?"

Duela smiled. "Remember to win, Ali. I want to duel your team in the finals."

"Count on it!" Ali said, giving her the thumbs up. Then, her and the rest of the team walked to the arena, which wasn't too far.

"Welcome to the Goodwin Bowl!" the announcer cried, staring at the audience. Today, we have sixteen teams that are itching for the first prize trophy! However, unknown to them, we have an even more special prize for the winning team. That is a chance to win some brand new, super powered cards we like to call, Cosmic Synchros."

"You just told us..." Topaz said, staring.

"Uh...then forget about hearing about the prize and let's move on to the first round. Here, we have Team White Phoenix, who have built custom Duel Runners for their duels today!"

"We did?" Cail asked.

"That was Zaith's job" Samus replied. Everyone looked at Zaith.

"Um...was that today?"

"You moron!"

The announcer sweatdropped. "Ummmm...It seems our first duel will be held in the center of the arena, where there is flat ground. Sorry to all you Turbo Dueling fans who were looking to watch duels at high speed. Now, let me introduce their opponent's! Team Duos!" Silence reigned supreme as the announcer just stared. "Ummm...I said, Team Duos!" No one moved and the announcer was starting to get worried.

"Don't we automatically win if nobody shows up?" Cail asked.

"No!" Ali shouted. "I will not win by default! I came here to duel!"

"Calm down" Samus said, trying to put an arm around her. Ali moved ahead and Samus' arm was left hanging. Zaith snorted, getting a dirty look from Samus.

"Eh, hem!" The announcer cleared his throat, staring at a not too happy Ali glaring in his direction. "If Team Duos doesn't show up in about ten seconds, they automatically forfeit. One...two...three..."

"Keep your shirt on!" a voice cried out, walking into the sunlight from a second waiting room. The guy was bulky and strong looking, but, also looked as if he had an ether-like look to him, as if he had been brought back from the dead. His companions soon joined him, four others with strange looks and clothes. This paticular guy, apparently a team leader, was wearing a black shirt with a broken skull on it. His hair was a dark purple.

"And...who...who are you?" The announcer asked, more than a little scared.

"They call me Bonez" the guy answered. "Of Team Victory."

"What...happend to...to...to...Team Duos?"

"Those wimps? We took care of them like that." A second group member of his snapped his fingers and repeated what he said. This one had grey hair and a green T-Shirt with a UFO on it. "You see, it appears we didn't get to enter in Goodwin's little tournament. So, you know what? We decided to crash the party and take over. Now, who are the amatuers we will be destroying?"

Ali glared at him and jumped on stage. "We aren't Amateurs! I'm not too happy right now so don't make me angry!"

The guy laughed at her, the rest of team joining in. "You think I'm scared? Do you, little girl? Bring it on. I'll beat you and whatever toys you throw at me." He activated his duel disk and Ali did the same.

"But...you can't duel. It's illegal!" The announcer tried to say.

Samus tapped him on the shoulder, causing the frightend speaker to look at him. "You might as well be talking to a tree. Ali's pretty upset right now for having to wait around to duel. So, I think you should just let her duel." The announcer gulped, nodding.

Zaith's face broke into a grin. "These morons don't look too tough."

"We could beat them with both hands tied behind our backs" Topaz agreed, summerizing from their appearances that Team White Phoenix could easily beat them.

"We could?" Cail asked, sweat rolling down his face.

"Of course we could" Topaz said, looking at him.

"Unless you're scared, Truesdale" Zaith replied.

"I'm not scared. Ali! Beat him up!"

Ali smiled. "Time to lose...um...I don't know your name..."

"It's Bonez!" he screamed, staring at her as if she were a complete idiot. How could you not know that? I explained it about a few minutes ago!"

"I apologize" she said kindly. "I tend to not remember the names of those I plan to defeat."

**Team Victory was the idea of Serpentdragon. Team KrspaceT and Duela were created by KrspaceT and have been added into the story with permission. I could use more teams if you readers have any more suggestions. I have currently...four as of now. I need twelve more teams. That's right, I won't just be focusing on Team White Phoenix.**

Next Time: Team Victory has kicked Team Duos out of the tournament and Ali plans to make certain that Team White Phoenix isn't next on their list. Her duel with Bonez seems to be straight forward, but, what is this strange card called Destiny Board?


	14. Dark Spirit of the Silent

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 14: Dark Spirit of the Silent

"Let's duel!" the two opponent's cried, both drawing cards from their decks until they each held five cards. Then, Ali drew a sixth card. "I hope you don't mind if I go first."

"You'll need the headstart" Bonez said with a shrug.

Ali 4000

Bonez 4000

Ali set a card facedown. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode (800/2000)! Your turn, Bonez."

Bonex drew a card and smiled to himself. _'this is too perfect.' _Glancing at Ali, he set a card facedown. "I now activate Double Cyclone!"

"Double Cyclone?" Topaz asked herself. "Why?"

"What's wrong?" Cail asked.

"That card destoys a spell or trap card on both sides of the field" Topaz explained.

"Did he set a card just to get rid of Ali's facedown?" Cail wondered.

"No." They stared at Zaith. "That guy has a plan. A sneaky plan."

A pink cyclone tore through Ali's facedown card, while a yellow cyclone ravaged Bonez's facedown card.

"What gives?" Ali asked.

"Since I destroyed my facedown Spiritual Empowerment card, I get to add one trap card from my deck to my hand. However, as a downside for me, you gain 1000 lifepoints."

Ali 5000

Bonez 4000

Bonez searched his deck for the desired card, added it to his hand, shuffled his deck and placed it back into his duel disk. "Now, the fun begins" he laughed, setting a card facedown and a monster for defense. "Your turn. Don't hurt me with your dolls, er, I mean action figures. Hahaha!"

Ali glared at him again. "Oh, I won't hurt you. You see, when I'm through with you, you'll only feel a nubbing sensation. Now, I activate Polymerization! I fuse Clayman with my Burstinatrix to special summon from my extra deck, Elemental Hero rampart Blaster (2000/2500)! And now, my blaster will blast away your monster!"

"Alright, she's got this!" Samus shouted excitedly. "My girl's gonna win!"

"Your girl?" Zaith asked, acid clearly visible in his voice.

"Oops. That was a bit loud, wasn't it?"

Luckily, Ali hadn't heard. She was too shocked by the monster staring back at her with malicious eyes. "You set Spirit Reaper (300/200) last turn!"

Bonez grinned. "Yeah. And a second surprise as well. Activate trap card, Destiny Board!" A sinister spirit clutching the letter F floated in mid-air.

"What does that do?" Ali asked, unsure if it was a threat or not.

"Why don't you end your turn and find out?"

Ali did not like the sound of that. "I...end my turn..."

"And my Destiny Board's first effect activates now!" Ali made certain to note that he had said first effect. This meant it had another, possibly a third effect even. "I can now play Spirit Message - I from my deck to the field alongside it!" Another spirit, this time holding up a cryptic letter I appeared alongside it's fellow comrade.

Bonez drew a card. "Heh. I'm pretty content with what I got right now, so I'll just end my turn nice and easily."

Ali drew a card, making a face as she did so. As much as she liked the card, her level 2 Synchro Fusionist wouldn't help her here. "I end my turn again." A third spirit appeared, carrying the next letter, N.

"Why doesn't she fight back?" Cail asked.

"You're a real moron, aren't you?" Zaith spat, eyes kept on Ali's figure...I mean dueling. Yes, her dueling. "If she could have done something,s he would have. Unfortunently, she can't break through Spirit Reaper with a normal attack. She'd need to either strike through it, around it or destroy it through a card effect and she can't seem to do any of those. Not to mention the way she sways when she's nervous..."

"Ahem!" Samus coughed loudly, drawing Zaith's attention to the others, who were frowning at him.

"What?"

Bonez continued the standstill by setting a card facedown on the field.

Ali drew a card, seemingly getting something useful. Alright, Bonez! Time to defeat you. I'm activating the equip spell, Axe of Despair on your Spirit Reaper. You know when Spirit Reaper is targeted by a card effect that it disappears, right?"

"I understand that" Bonez admitted. "That's why I set this trap card. Dark Bribe!"

"A trap!" Ali gasped, not expecting her plan to be foiled again.

"Not just any trap, little girl. This trap card negates the activation and effect of a spell or trap card you play and destroys it. Then, you get to draw a card. Not that it will help much."

Ali drew Comrade Swordsman of Landstar. _'He was right. That didn't help me much.'_

Bonez smiled and pointed to the fourth Spirit Message, an A this time. "One more to go..."

"One more..." Topaz repeated. "Oh no! Ali, you have to win by next turn!"

The duelist spun around and looked in her direction. "I do? But, all he's doing is stalling. I'll eventually deck him out or something. He can't hide behind Spirit Reaper forever."

"He doesn't need to!" Topaz yelled. "He's going to win next turn! He's using Destiny Board and I just realized that that card is an instant win card!"

"Instant win!" the others cried, uncertain that such cards existed.

Even Ali was shocked. "Instant win? But, that means..." She glanced uneasily at Destiny Board, which spelled out F.I.N.A...she summerized the last letter must be L. Final. That proved it. She had to win next turn.

Bonez casually drew a card, a smirk on his face. "I'll be setting a facedown card. Your turn."

Ali drew a card from her deck, hoping with all her might to draw a card she could use to defeat Spirit Reaper. She was greeted by a powerful card combination. "I activate Fusion Recovery to return Clayman and Polymerization to my hand. Next, I activate Polymerization! I fuse Sparkman and Clayman together to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500)!" She smirked. "And now, by discarding one card from my hand, I can send one monster you control with less or equal attack to my Thunder Giant straight to the graveyard." She sent her Synchro Fusionist to the graveyard and Spirit Reaper exploded with a flash of light.

Bonez didn't seem too worried. "This duel ends this turn."

"Darn right it does!" Ali cried. "I attack with Thunder Giant...!"

"I activate my trap card!" Bonez roared, revealing his facedown. "Negate Attack! This prevents your attack and ends your battle phase. You were one turn too late!"

Ali fell to her knees. "Oh no...I didn't draw the right cards in time..."

Bonez smiled as the last Spirit Message came to join it's bretheren. Together, they spelled Final. Ali's lifepoints dropped completely to zero.

Ali 0

Bonez 4000

Ali buried her head in her hands. She had lost duels before, she was okay with losing. What upset her was how she lost, how she had been unable to even damage her opponent once. He countered each of her moves as if he had known all along what she would play. Tears formed in her eyes now as she stared at the arena floor. If only she hadn't been so reckless and used her spell card, Bonez would have had no room for his final Spirit Message and she could have found a way to end things before he could.

Samus and Zaith tried to approach her, but, Topaz knocked both of them in the head and went to see her herself. "Hey. Don't be so hard on yourself, Ali. You did the best you could. It's okay. The rest of the team will avenge your loss, don't worry. We'll defeat Team Victory." Ali sobbed still as Topaz led her out of the arena and over to the sidelines.

"Is she going to be okay?" Samus asked in a concerned voice.

Topaz shook her head. "I'm not a psychiatrist, I don't know. Why don't you do something useful and defeat those jerks?"

Samus was about to step up and battle whoever was next, but, Zaith beat him to it, already on stage, fury in his eyes. "Hey! I'll call anyone of you punks up here to duel me, the great Zaith Princeton!"

The duelist with the UFO shirt stepped up to take Bonez's place. "Zaith Princeton, huh? Doesn't scare me. Should it?"

"Yeah, it should. Because I'm going to rock your roll! Wait, wrong line. Ummm, I wrote it down, maybe it's in my pocket..."

Samus and Topaz slapped their foreheads. "He's pathetic."

Zaith kept searching his pocket. "One moment, I have it somewhere..."

"Just duel him!" Topaz shouted, keeping watch over Ali.

Zaith blushed a bright shade of red. "Uh, yeah, sorry. I didn't catch your name, loser."

"It's Noctor."

"Duel!"

Next Time: Zaith's up against another instant win deck, only, instead of him going up against Destiny Board, he's having to deal with Final Countdown and a rush of Aliens. Can Zaith pull off a victory against Team Victory's Noctor before it's game over for him as well? And will Ali be able to recover from her devastating loss?


	15. Pyro Clock of Destiny

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 15: Pyro Clock of Destiny

Zaith 4000

Noctor 4000

"Let the duel commence!" the announcer shouted.

Zaith drew a card, revealing his intentions of going first. "Hrah! I summon Ojama Yellow (0/1000) in defense mode and then I'll throw down a trap card for protection. Your move, scum bucket!"

"Hello boss!" the spirit greeted. Apparently, Zaith had inherited the ability to see Ojama Spirits like his father before him. And, also like his father...

"Shut it, you yellow freak!" Noctor gave him a look. "Uh, not you. I was talking to the Ojama."

"Nice to see Zaith's keeping his cool out there" Topaz remarked, still trying to comfort Ali, but, failing to do anything, but, hold her.

Noctor drew his hand, studying the cards carefully. "I suppose I should show you the card of your demise" Noctor said softly, revealing a spell card with a picture of firey circles in the shape of a UFO.

"What is that card?" Zaith asked.

"That card is Final Countdown" Noctor replied, slapping the card gently onto the duel disk. "I pay 2000 of my lifepoints to play this card. In just twenty turns, including this turn as number one, I win the duel automatically."

"Another instant win deck" Zaith said with realization. "No matter, with only half of your lifepoints remaining, this duel will be over before before turn ten."

Noctor just smiled and placed two cards facedown. "Perhaps you should try and back up your words. I summon Alien Telepath (1600/1000) in attack position." A fire-red slug creature appeared before Noctor. "I'll have my Telepath attack your...Ojama, was it?"

"Big mistake!" Zaith cried, revealing his trap card. "I activate Ojamachine! This trap card tributes my Ojama Yellow to negate your attack and then I get to add rom my deck to my hand one monster with zero attack points!" Zaith found the card he was looking for and added it to his hand.

"That will not matter" Noctor said, dismissing him with a wave. "My turn is over." A single fireball suddenly appeared above the arena.

"Whoa!" the announcer cried. "That looks like the first fireball in Final Countdown!"

Zaith spat on the ground. "Big deal. My move!" He smiled at the card he had drawn. "You aren't even worth my best, you know that? I summon Ojama Purple (0/1000)!"

"Bonzai!" it cried, doing a backflip.

"Stop acting stupid!" Zaith growled. "This Ojama is different than most. You know why?"

"Because it's purple?" Noctor asked.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Because it's on the field and the others aren't?" Samus mused.

"Not helping!" Zaith screamed, silencing the entire audience. "It's different because Ojama Purple happens to be a tuner monster. And now, I activate my Ojamini spell card! This spell card brings back one of my Ojama monsters from my graveyard in defense mode!" Ojama Yellow came back, arms protecting it while it crouched.

"I knew you wouldn't forget about me!" the Ojama said loveingly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Zaith murmured. "Anyways, I tune my level 3 Ojama Purple with my level 2 Ojama Yellow!" Zaith began to chant, something he had never done before. "In the midst of battle, beats of light come forth! Gathering strength from their bretheren, they combine and become the creatures of truth and light! Hear my call, Ojama Helicopter!" A strange union had taken place with this synchro summon. Ojama Yellow was stretched so far, he looked like an airhead, literally. His body had become the propellers. On the flip side, Ojama purple made up the body of the helicopter, which looked more like an Ojama Hang Glider, but...(1000/1400)

"I'll have Ojama Helicopter attack Alien Telepath!" Zaith ordered. "And when it does, it gains attack equal to half the attack of the monster it battles!"

Noctor waved a finger and activated his facedown cards. "First card, Time Sector. This trap card ups the time count by 2 for each level your monster has. Since it has five stars, that's ten more fireballs and ten turns closer to victory." Ten more little fireballs joined the first high above, looming in anticipation. "The second card" he continued. "Is my Chrono Stopper." A stopwatch appeared and began making clicking noises around Ojama Helicopter.

"What is that racket?" Zaith asked, conveying his annoyance.

"Help us, boss!" the Ojama's cried out.

"Time Stopper negates the attack of a monster you control" Noctor explained. "And it also allows me the oppertunity to send one card from my hand to the graveyard. If I do, then the turn count goes up by another two turns." As Noctor discarded his Alien Mother, two more fireballs appeared, making a total so far of thirteen. Seven turns until Zaith would lose.

Zaith frowned and set a card of his own. "Your turn." Another fireball formed, the fireballs appeareing to look like an unfinished circle.

"You're handling this well" Samus said sarcastically, earning a glare from Zaith.

"Let's see you do better, mister tough guy!"

"When you lose, I most certainly will."

Noctor sighed and drew a card. "Ah. The card I was waiting for has come. Good. Since there are now fourteen fireballs suspended in the sky, I activate Time's Three. This spell card gives me just what I want. It ups the turn count by three. To compensate, you draw three cards." Seventeen fireballs now formed in the sky. Zaith drew his three cards, eyeing them. "Since I basically don't need to do much, I'll end my turn." Eighteen fireballs were gathered, making Zaith slightly nervous. He glanced over tot he audience, where Topaz was trying desperatly to get Ali to come out of her protective shell. He needed to win this, for her.

"My draw!" Zaith cried, drawing a card. "And now it's time for a victory ala, Ojama! I activate the spell card, Ojamidget! This spell card gives you a Mini Ojama Token (0/1000) in attack mode." Zaith activated another card. "And next, I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Ojama Purple." The purple creature looked up and stared at it's synchro counterpart.

"Gee, what a stretch. Get it?"

"You'll get it if you don't be quiet" Zaith muttered.

"Excuse me?" Noctor asked patiently.

"Nothing, still speaking to the Ojama...anyways, I tune level 2 Ojama Puprle and level 5 Ojama Helicopter! Synchronized brothers ally themselves for a common cause! The poor people look up and shudder at the awesome power hidden within these creatures! Look up, witness the birth of true fury! I synchro summon, Ojamonster (3000/1000)!" This new creature was a truely grotesque being. It's face was twisted in a horrbile manner and it's one eye was watching things carefully.

"It seems we have a punk challenger here" the Ojama boomed.

Zaith couldn't help but smile. His plan was perfect. "Ojamonster! Attack the Mini Ojama Token with Ojama Stamp!" Ojamonster charged at the tiny Ojama and crushed it flat between it's toes.

Zaith 4000

Noctor 1000

Zaith looked at the sky. "I end my turn..."

Noctor drew acard as the 19th fireball formed in the sky, a small gap remaining where the last one would be placed at the end of his turn. "So close and yet so far. You dueled admirablly, but, you're finished now. I end my..."

"Not yet you don't!" Zaith opened his facedown. "Ojamadness! This trap card activates right before the end phase of my opponent's turn. I have to give up lifepoints equal to a monster on my side of the field. Then, you take damage equal to it's defense. I select Ojamonster!" An Ojama-like fist smashed into both duelists, depleting their lifepoints as the fireballs disinigrated into nothingness.

Zaith 1000

Noctor 0

"And Zaith wins the duel!" the announcer blared. "Marking the first victory for Team White Phoenix!"

Next Time: Hoping to obtain a second victory, Samus leaps into the duel arena, facing an opponent with a strategy as old as the Egyptian sands.


	16. Opening 1

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter: Opening 1 (Late, but, here)

**I know that I should have written this a little sooner, since it makes little sense to put an opening in now, however, after watching Yugioh 5D's new opening in japanese, Believe in Nexus, I felt compelled to write my own, special opening to Yugioh: Generation 5D's. So, I hope everyone reading this won't get too upset for the late arrival of this opening and maybe even find some enjoyment in reading it. Okay, here we go.**

Opening 1: Glow in the Sky

A brilliant glow up in the sky,

(Ali stares up into the sky)

It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?

(Zaith and Samus try greeting Ali, but, ened up fighting)

I try to look, but, it blinds me

(Ali smiles as Topaz, dragging Cail along, tries to beat sense into them)

With nowhere else to turn, what will I do?

(Ali turns back to the sky as Stardust Dragon flies high above the clouds)

Suddenly, swept up in a sea of tears,

(Ali is struck by the Destiny Board's power)

Not certain why I am crying, my thoughts locked on you.

(Ali crying with Topaz holding her)

I draw the cards from my deck of life,

(Zaith is seen drawing a card from his deck, then Cail draws and plays Amazoness Queen)

As you show me what's important.

(Team Victory stands in Goodwin Bowl arena

Brave and strong, near and far!

(The five signer dragons soar through the sky)

Across plains! Across seas! I will become stronger!

(Team KrspaceT stares down Team White Phoenix)

I will roam, to towards the sky!

(The three Polar Gods (Covered by a shady veil) are shown)

To the place with the brilliant glow!

(Ali and friends are shown riding their duel runners across New Domino Bridge)


	17. Blackwing Backlash

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 16: Blackwing - Backlash

With Zaith's victory over Noctor, Team Victory was starting to take Team White Phoenix a bit more seriously. "Hey" the Bonez said to his teammates. "They may act dorky and all, but, that last loudmouth showed some skill. I weant to end this next duel quick and simple. Ya got it?"

"Allow me to take on the next duelist." The voice came from a woman wearing an Egyptian symbol on her shirt. Her brown haifr went well with her dusky appearence.

"Maria. Can you finish things without an incident this time? I'd rather not see another duelist go into intensive care because of heart failure again."

Maria smiled. "I promise nothing. It isn't my fault that when duelists see my strategy, they end up shocked." She stepped into the arena, awaiting her opponent. "Well? Who will it be?"

Samus passed Zaith with a smile. "You got lucky, Zaith. Let me show you my skills now."

"Please don't speak" Zaith frowned. "You're fouling the air I breathe."

Samus entered the duel arena with pride. "Alright. I'm your opponent so let's duel."

"As you wish."

"Duel!"

Samus 4000

Maria 4000

Samuas began the duel, drawing six cards. "Excellent. I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) in attack position, as well as two cards facedown. I'll end my turn there."

Maria drew five cards, studying them carefully before she drew her sixth card. "Hmm...not quite there yet..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Samus asked, scratching his head. "C'mon. Let's move it here!"

Maria frowned. "You're no fun. As you wish then. I play the spell card, Card Destruction. We must now discard our hands and draw the same number of cards discarded."

Samus supressed a scream. His Crystal Abundance and Monster Reborn were of no use to him now. His Ruby Carbuncle being in the graveyard wasn't so bad, provided he could bring out his ace monster, Rainbow Dragon. "Let's see...three cards..."

Maria drew a new hand of five. "My deck is running slow today. I'll play Hand Force. This spell card allows me to discard as many cards that I want from my hand and draw the same amount. I'll ditch three." She did so and smiled slightly. "Interesting. Cards 1, 2 and 3 are already in my hand. Two more and I can end this duel. I'll play my Card Defender (700/2500) in defense position and end my turn."

Samus drew a card. "You sure like drawing cards, don't you?"

"It's all strategy" Maria answered.

Shaking his head, Samus summoned Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) in attack position. "Sapphire Pegasus' effect allows me to search my deck, hand or graveyard for a "Crystal Beast" monster and place it on the field in the spell and trap zone. I'll choose to bring forth my Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle from my graveyard." A ruby colored crystal appeared next to Samus. "And next" he declared. "I'm playing a spell card of my own! It's a new one called Crystal Release! It equipa to a Crystal Beast monster I control and gives it 800 extra attack! And I'm equipping it to my Sapphire Pegasus! Shine, Pegasus!" Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus' attack rose to 2600.

"She can take down Card Defender!" Cail cried.

"Doing good" Topaz said quietly. She then returned her attention to Ali. "Ali! Ali, look at the duel. Samus is pulling off some good combos."

"They aren't that good" Zaith snorted. "I could do bet...!" Topaz threw a book at his head, shutting him up.

"I'm trying to help Ali, Zaith. Keep your mouth shut."

"Bah."

"I'll attack your Card Defender with Sapphire Pegasus!" Samus declared. The pegasus raced towards Card Defender, smashing it with it's horn.

"..." Maria kept her mouth quiet, thinking to herself.

"And then, I play Mystical Space Typhoon on my Crystal Release spell card!"

"On your own card!" Maria shouted, her surprise drawing her attention back to the duel.

Crsytal Release was destroyed. "Yeah. Because, when my card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can place a Crystal Beast monster from my deck in my spell and trap zone." A cobalt crystal materialized next to the ruby one. "I end my turn."

Maria drew a card. "Almost there...I end my turn."

Samus drew a card. "Okay, time for victory. First, I play Crystal Beacon to special summon my second Ruby Carbuncle (300/300). Next, I play my trap card, Level Minus Zero! This trap card reduces the level of 1 monster I control by 1. Then, I summon the tuner monster, Shiba-Warrior Taro (800/600) in attack position." Samus smiled. "I tune my level 2 Shiba-Warrior Taro with my level 4 Sapphire Pegasus and my now level 2 Ruby Carbuncle! Sparkling darkness, prepare to shine! Open your wings and spread your feathers around! Fly faster in the dimming light! Synchro summon, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) in attack position!" Samus' ultimate synchro monster cawed loudly at being summoned, ready to unleash it's fury on Maria.

"Black-Winged Dragon" Maria said. "Interesting."

"I now declare a direct attack with Black-Winged Dragon!" Samus shouted. The dragon blasted Maria with a flurry of black feathers.

Samus 4000

Maria 1200

Maria drew a card, frowning upon seeing what she had drawn. "Not yet...I summon Card Exploder (1400/2000) in defense position. Now, once per turn, I can search my deck for a monster with 1000 or less attack, reveal it and place it on top of my deck." She searched quickly and revealed Exodia, the Forbidden One.

"An Exodia deck!" Samus gasped.

"Exodia!" Cail gulped. "This isn't going to be easy..."

Maria smiled. "I now play The Dark Door. You can only attack with one monster per turn. That means you can't summon another monster to attack. I'll win this duel on my next turn, because I already have the other four pieces of Exodia in my hand." With confidence, she revealed the remaining four cards in her hand, the four pieces of Exodia glimmering in the sunlight. "It's over."

Samus drew a card with a shaky look on his face. "Just got to...alright! I got it!"

"Got...it?" Maria asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. The card that can defeat you, of course. I play the support spell card, Black Feather Torment!"

"What is that?" Maria asked.

"A continuous spell card that lets me remove a monster in my graveyard from play and inflicts 500 effect damage as a cost. I'll remove Ruby Carbuncle and Sapphire Pegasus to draw 2 cards."

"How will that help you?" Maria asked.

"Black-Winged Dragon can absorb the effect damage instead of me taking it" Samus explained. "It loses 700 ATK for each effect damage it blocks. Since it blocks two, it loses 1400 ATK." Black-Winged Dragon's ATK lowered to 1400.

"But..."

Samus cut Maria off. "And now for the fun part. Once per turn, I can release all counters from this card in order to select a monster you control and transfer them to that monster. Not only that, but, you take damage equal to the ATK lost by your monster due to this effect." Card Exploder lost 1400 ATK, which destroyed the remainder of Maria's lifepoints.

Samus 4000

Maria 0

"I lost.." Maria said, showing little emotion. She walked off without anything further to say.

Samus stood on stage grinning. "Oh yeah! What's the best synchro monster? Black-Winged Dragon is the best synchro monster! Oh yeah!"

"We get to move on to the next round!" Cail shouted happily.

Topaz smiled. "Ali. Did you hear that? We get to go on to round two."

Ali said nothing, absorbed in her thoughts of her loss to Bonez. Speaking of...

"I'd like to call a misduel!" Bonez cried.

"On what grounds?" the announcer asked, sweatdropping.

"On the grounds that the stupid, green haired kid cheated by stacking his deck, that's what grounds! I will not walk out of this stadium a loser!" Sector Security grabbed him and dragged the protesting duelist out. "Hear this!" he yelled as he was escorted out. "I'll get revenge, Team White Phoenix! I shall get revenge!"

Next Time: Team Basilisk is ready to duel and their opponents are a team known as Team Mecha-Dragon. Both teams are ready to win, with Arika going up first for Team Basilisk. Who is Team Mecha-Dragon and what deck types do they have? You'll have to read the next chapter and find out!

**I apologize to all of you readers who enjoy this story. I haven't updated in so long. However, I haven't finished with this story yet and the remainder of this year and the next year will prove that when I hopefully finish the first season and move into the second season. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter and I apologize again for the wait.**


	18. Descending Lost Star

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 18: Descending Lost Star

With the first round of duels at a close, it was time for Team Basilisk to take on Team Mecha Dragon in the second round. Arika Phoenix decided to go first for her team, up against a grizzly man with a robotic posture. "Are you ready to lose?" she asked.

"Grrr...we'll see whose tha loser here!" the man named Uncle shouted.

"Let the duel commence!" the announcer yelled.

Arika 4000

Uncle 4000

Arika went first, snapping her top card off of her deck with one fluid motion. "Lady luck hates you. I play the field spell, Clock Tower Prison!" The field changed to a dark sky overshadowing a similerly colored clocktower.

Uncle narrowed his eyes. _'She has a plan. That clocktower isn't for show.'_

"And next, I summon Destiny Hero - Dread Servant (400/700) in defense position!" she continued, a dark barron-like figure crouching down to protect its duelist.

"My lady" it spoke, its duel spirit form visible only to those with the gift of seeing spirits. "Let us ring the clocktower."

"I intend to" she whispered before turning back to Uncle. "Now, my servant places a Clock Counter on Clock Tower Prison. That means your doom is approaching. Just three more turns." Setting a facedown, she ended her turn. When Uncle drew a card, she motioned to her Clock Tower Prison, which rang slightly as a second counter was placed on it. "During each of your standby phases, my tower gains a Clock Counter."

Uncle continued."Since you control a monster and I do not, I can special summon the Cybder Dragon (2100/1600) from my hand." A metallic dragon appeared next to him, roaring with cyber fury. "And next, I'm going to have him attack your Dread Servant."

Arika flipped her facedown trap up. "Not so fast, D-Counter! When you attack a face up Destiny Hero monster I control, I can play this and destroy your attacking monster." A giant ka-boom rocked the stadium as Cyber Dragon exploded into bits and pieces.

"You may have stopped one" Uncle said, placing a card of his own facedown. "But you will not be able to stop my other two."

_'Other two...?' _Arika thought. _'This sounds bad. I'd better pull off that combo fast!'_ Reaching for her deck, Arika drew a card and saw what she had been waiting for. "Good. I summon Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious (800/800) in defense position!" she shouted. "I also play one card facedown and end my turn."

Uncle smiled to himself as he drew his next card, ignoring the third Clock Counter on Clock Tower Prison. "Your prison is useless to you if I knock you out this round" Uncle said. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! This brings back my Cyber Dragon from the dead! And next, I'm going to use my Power Bond to fuse the Cyber Dragon on the field with the one in my hand to form Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100)!" A fused Cyber Dragon duo rose to meet the two Destiny Heroes.

"You have a plan, my lady?" Destiny Hero - Dread Servant asked.

"Of course" Arika answered.

"Because of Power Bond, the attack of my Cyber Twin Dragon doubles to 5200" Uncle said with a smirk. "And since it can attack twice, you have no defense against my attack."

"Power Bond will also cost you at the end of your turn" Arika said quietly.

"It won't matter because it's over! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack her Dread Servant!" The fused metallic dragon fired a beam of radiance at the duel spirit. However, Arika had a planned trap.

"I defend with my trap card. Go, Kunai with Chain!" A powerful chain wrapped itself around Cyber Twin Dragon. "Sorry, but I'm roping your wild dragon into defense position, meaning it won't be attacking anyone." The beam stopped and faded just before hitting Dread Servant.

"That is why you are the best duelist in the world, my lady" Dread Servant praised.

Arika paid him no attention. "And now you are going to end up taking damage from Power Bond equal to the original attack of your monster." 2800 points of damage slammed into Uncle, nearly knocking him off his footing. "Seems you have protected yourself. For now."

Arika 4000

Uncle 1200

Arika drew a card. "Time to wrap things up here." She played a unique spell card. "I activate the spell card, Destiny Return. This returns one monster on my side of the field to my hand. So I'm bringing back my Destiny Hero - Dread Servant." Then, she resummoned her monster in attack position. "And I'm not done yet!"

Not watching the second round, Twilight dragged a coma induced Ali with her to waiting room. "Ali...I hate to see you like this. You're my best firend. So, I'm going to use my powers to help you." Concentrating her psychic powers, Twilight attempted to peer into Ali's mind. What she found, shocked her greatly. "Ahh! What...is that?"

Back to the battle, Arika had sacrificed her Clock Tower Prison with four Clock Counters on it to bring out her ultimate monster, Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster (?/?) from her deck. "The attack and defense of my Dreadmaster is equal to the total attack of every other Destiny Hero monster I control except this card." Dreadmaster's attack and defense rose to 1200.

"It's still too weak to go head to head with my mechanized dragon" Uncle said. "Unless you would like to play another wily trap."

"The trap was making you believe that my goal was Dreadmaster" Arika announced, flashing a smile. She revealed a monster in her hand that sent shivers down Uncle's spine.

"What the...?"

"That's right. I tribute all three of my Destiny Heroes: Captain Tenacious, Dreadmaster and Dread Servant. This is done in order to special summon my one and only, Destiny Hero - Plasma (1900/600)!" The stronger Destiny Hero made a noise that sounded like groaning as it hit the field, taking Cyber Twin Dragon and incorporating the other monster into its body.

"What are you doing!" Uncle cried, shocked at not understanding what was going on.

"This is Plasma's special ability" Arika answered. "Once per turn, I can take one of your monsters and equip it to Plasma. Then, Plasma gains attack equal to half the attack of the equipped monster. Since you used Power Bond, Plasma's attack has risen by 2800, making it at 4700, which is more than enough to defeat you." She pointed at Uncle. "Plasma, direct attack!" The Destiny Hero swooped in and attacked Uncle with frightening might, reducing his life points to zero, while Arika's were untouched. "No challenge at all" she said quietly, walking away.

Arika 4000

Uncle 0

Topaz was unable to tell the abomination that was taking shape in front of her, her mind still linked with that of Ali's. The dark creature she had seen earlier was once a blob of darkness and was only now beginning to take shape. "heeheehee. Topaz...You meddle too much." The dark creature's shape finalized, what stood before Topaz's gaze was none other than a dark auraed version of Ali herself.

"No...Ali doesn't have any darkness within her."

"You wouldn't know about my birth" Dark Ali smiled, tilting her head. "Ali was so alone after losing to Bonez. Her hatred for her loss, her self loathing, has given rise to me. I am a much stronger and better Ali than this weakling host. And I will prove it. Duel me, Topaz!" Topaz shrunk out of Ali's mind with a look of horror on her face.

Cail, who was worried about his friends, rushed over. "Topaz! How is Ali doing...? Why is she glowing strangely?"

Topaz bit her lip as Ali's welling darkness took hold of her body, duel disk armed. "Looks like there is no way out of this one." Arming her own duel disk, she prepared for the battle of her life. _'Ali...I will defeat your darkness and save you. I promise...my friend.'_

Next time: We take a break from the tournament as the darkness Ali has harbored from her devasting loss has taken shape to battle Topaz! Can Topaz free her friend without damaging both the evil within and the good without? Or will the darkness claim a new victim?


	19. Archfiend Empress

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 19: Archfiend Empress

Dark Ali 4000

Topaz 4000

Dark Ali drew a card. "Hmmm...so many cards to use...this deck needs to be rearranged after I finish this duel...I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in attack position and end my turn with a facedown."

"In attack position?" Topaz asked, shocked that her opponent had made such a move. _'Must be banking on that facedown card' _she thought.

"She's probably going to use her trap" Cail said, trying to help.

"I know" Topaz muttered under her breath. "I'll start my turn by playing Cost Down! By sending this monster to my graveyard, the levels of all the monsters in my hand and on my field are decreased by two until the end phase. And next, I'll bring out my Psychic Wizard of Silence (1900/0) in attack position!" A white and blue robed wizard appeared in front of Topaz. It had a white vizor covering its face. Its cybernetic-like staff glowed with a blue light, matching the wizard's cape and the card Topaz had discarded for Cost Down vanished.

"What happend?" Dark Ali asked, skeptical of her opponent's move. "You obviously used Cost Down to send your card to the graveyard and not to lower your level 4 monster to a level 2, right?"

Topaz nodded. "That's right. That's because my Psychic Wizard of Silence has the ability to remove from play 1 psychic monster from my graveyard on summon. And the card I had discarded was indeed a psychic monster."

"Removing psychic monsters from play?" Cail asked. "This is a new strategy."

Dark Ali smirked. "I see. That did what for you, exactly?"

"Nothing yet. I set a facedown card and attack your Clayman with my wizard!" The wizard of silence activated his staff again and a blue light struck Clayman. The trap that Topaz had expected to trigger did not activate. The light also hit Dark Ali with a strong force.

"Ahhhhh! Darn...I forgot she's a psychic duelist. I won't make that mistake again..."

Dark Ali 2900

Topaz 4000

Dark Ali drew a card. "This might help. A little. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in attack position and then I play the field spell Skyscraper! This handy field spell gives my E-Heroes a bonus of 1000 attack power when attacking monsters you control with a higher attack. Now Burstinatrix, attack that wizard!" Burstinatrix's hand glowed with energy and a fireball was conjured. She threw the fireball at the wizard, however, a strange interference had blocked the assault.

"I'm sorry, but you triggered a trap I set last turn" Topaz said. "My Psychic Reactor trap card. If a face up psychic monster I control battles one of your monsters, then both of our monsters are removed from play." Both monsters disappeared into the removed from play zone.

"Amazing play!" Cail praised.

Dark Ali bit her lip. "I end my turn."

Topaz drew a card. "I summon Psychic Witch of Stillness (1400/1200) in attack position. And next, I'm going to activate a little spell of mine. Meet Psychic Booster! This quick-play spell card gives all of my psychic monsters a boost of 300 attack points for each of my removed from play psychic monsters. However, during my end phase I must remove from play all monsters affected by this. And luckily for me, I have two of these bad spells in my hand! Your control over my friend is over, darkness!" Psychic Witch of Stillness' attack grew to 2600. "Attack her directly!" Topaz ordered. The attack ripped through Dark Ali's body, causing a ton of physical pain.

"Augh!" Dark Ali whiped blood from her lips as she struggled to stay standing. "D...damn. I toyed with her too long..."

Dark Ali 300

Topaz 4000

"You almost got her!" Cail cheered.

"Are you okay, Ali?" Topaz asked, hoping her friend was okay. She hadn't even considered the damage a duel would do to Ali's body. She had to control her emotions and her psychic power. Her psychic witch disappeared as her turn ended.

Dark Ali frowned. "Unfortunently for you, I am fine. Now, time to end this." She drew a card. "Your handless now so I don't see the problem in using Card Destruction to get rid of my hand and draw some better cards." Ditching her previous hand, Dark Ali drew a newer hand and eyed a card she had been hoping for. "Yes! Your finished! I play Miracle Fusion!"

"Uh oh..." Topaz gulped.

"That's right. I fuse Elemental Hero Avian with that annoying Wildheart I discarded. Now, come forth my servant, Elemental Hero Wild Wingman (1900/2300)!" The fused warrior hovered slightly above the ground, staring at Topaz with non-hostile eyes. "Attack her!" Dark Ali commanded, entering her battle phase. The wild fusion monster struck Topaz with its sharp talons.

Dark Ali 300

Topaz 2100

"My turn is over" Dark Ali said.

Topaz snapped the top card of her deck into her hand. "I draw!" Her voice was strong, as strong as her will to purge the darkness from Ali. "I will get my friend back!" Topaz shouted. "Watch this! I play a spell card, Psychic Path! This spell card allows me to pay 800 lifepoints in order to take up to 2 of my removed from play Psychic monsters and add them to my hand. I'll return my Psychic Witch of Stillness and my Psychic Wizard of Silence to my hand!" She smiled to herself. "And now, I'm going to summon Psychic Wizard of Silence (1900/0) back out again! This may be a crazy plan, but it is worth it if it will save Ali! Attack her Wild Wingman!"

Dark Ali's eyes flashed with a red, hot passion. "Sorry, but I cannot allow this kind of mockery to happen any longer. I spring my trap card, Hero Signal."

"Oh no!" Topaz cried as the two monsters clashed. With both gone, there was nothing standing in the way between Dark Ali and Topaz's lifepoints.

Dark Ali searched her deck for a hero. "Due to Hero Signal, I can search my deck for any Elemental Hero monster I want and special summon it, as long as its level is 4 or below. And I see a really good candidate." She pulled a card out and flashed it at Topaz. "Elemental Hero Meteo (1700/1200)."

Topaz gritted her teeth. _'No! This means she's going to synchro summon next turn! Then I'm finished and Ali will still be lost to the darkness!'_

Dark Ali drew a card. "Hmph. Nice knowing you, Topaz. As you should know, I can remove 1 Polymerization from my graveyard and synchro summon a synchro monster using Meteos and 1 other Elemental Hero resting in the graveyard. I think I'll go with Elemental Hero Clayman." Dark Ali began to chant, an evil gleam in her eyes. "The Earth, the sky, the moon, the galaxy, the universe! I call on the destruction of these five powers..."

"She's altered the chant!" Topaz cried.

"...Descend my dark legion, Elemental Hero Galactic (?/?)!" The former good hero appeared, its suit even darker and more mystical than before. It spoke no words, but it was obvious it was a sentinent being, a duel spirit turned evil. Its eyes turned to blood red and the universe unraveling within it burned the same color.

Topaz was at a loss for words. _'I...it...it's...that card! The card that drained Ali's strength in our first duel!'_

Cail gulped, a worried look on his face. _'This is bad news. Why did I even bother watching this duel? Wait, that's right! To support Topaz.'_ "You can do it, Topaz! Don't be scared!"

"Who...s...I'm sc...scared?" Topaz asked, her eyes forming tears. "This can't be happening..."

"My new "hero" gains 800 attack and defense for each hero in my graveyard. I count Burstinatrix, making it at 800." Topaz and Cail breathed a sigh of relief. "However, I'm sure you didn't know about its second ability..."

"Second ability!" Topaz cried.

"Oh crap!" Cail shouted. "Another ability?"

Dark Ali's grin was enormous. "Oh yes. I'm surprised little Ali never told you about it. Perhaps she couldn't handle the power. When my "hero" attacks, I can remove from play 1 monster in my graveyard with Elemental Hero in its name and this card gains the attack of that monster."

"That's only 2000" Topaz pointed out.

"True, but the card I just drew was..." She revealed the card, H - Heated Heart. "I'll play this card, too. It raises the attack of one of my monsters by 500 until the end of the turn, as well as giving it the ability to pierce through your monster's defenses. Not that you have any. Now, attack her, Galactic!" Dark Ali removed Burstinatrix from her graveyard, making Galactic's total attack 2500. The elemental created a black vortex and a shooting star, blacked by hatred, aggression and vileness, flew out of it, slamming into Topaz. Topaz flew into the wall with a mighty crash.

"Topaz!" Cail cried, racing towards her.

Dark Ali through back her head and laughed. "Well, that game was fun, kiddies! This deck isn't so bad after all. Just needs a few adjustments. She turned to leave, then stopped and started for Topaz and Cail. "I don't think its a good idea to leave you two concious. You could blab to people and that wouldn't be very nice, now would it? I told you that this body is mine now and it will stay that way for as long as I live." Placing her hand over the two duelists, she expelled a black aura, surrounding them with it. The aura let off a dark electricity that shocked them. Both duelists cried out in pain as the shcoks got stronger and stronger. "It won't be long before you both lose conciousness" she said, leaving. "Don't bother trying to escape either, because that aura is unbreakable unless I choose to release you and I won't. Now, I have a tournament to win. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Meanwhile, outside of the Goodwin Bowl, a fourteen year old girl approached the building. "I wonder if its too late to enter" she said to herself. "Oh well, at least I'll get to see them. I heard they are pretty strong, at least that's what my mom told me. Heehee! I wonder if it's true." As she walked inside, her arm began to glow with a strange, heart shaped birthmark, the red light fading an instant later.

Next time: Who is this new girl who wants to enter the tournament? And what is the signifigance of her "birthmark"? And the tournament continues as we introduce the first turbo duel of the tournament! You won't want to miss this!


	20. Allure of Darkness

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 20: Allure of Darkness

**Well, I know that I said I was done updating this story, but what can I do? I can't seem to shake the ideas away lol! I apologize for the extended break, but I'm back and ready to give you the best duels I can write! Oh and I also apologize to a Serpentdragon, who created Team Mecha Dragon, because I forgot to give Uncle a personality, though I have found a way to correct such and still give an explanation within.**

On the turbo duel circut, two duelists sat on their duel runners, ready to ride around the circut and start throwing down. The announcer stepped up to the microphone and blared the announcement of the next duel. "Welcome to the second duel between Team Mecha Dragon and Team Basilisk! For Team Mecha Dragon, we have Draco, a man wearing...um...what is that?"

Draco looked up at him, dressed in some kind of blue super sentai uniform. "This is my super costume, fit only for a hero of the duel, like me!" He made a pose with his hands as he spoke, causing the crowd to sweatdrop.

"He must be the weird one of the team..." the announcer mumbled.

Draco shook his head. "Not at all. You see, Uncle wasn't exactly...into dressing up. He wanted to be a hero on the inside, understand? Actually, when I think about it, he wasn't very heroic at all. Well anyways, I'm here to pick up the slack so whenever the duel starts, I'll show you how cool I look riding in my cool suit."

The announcer shook his head. "Whatever. But, let's continue with revealing the duelist on Team Basilisk's side, Kobra Gecko!" The audiance filled with boos and snacks were thrown from the stands at the apparently unfavored duelist.

Kobra crossed his arms. "Hmph. You'd think it was a crime to hide cards underneath your shirt sleeves during a duel or something."

"It is a crime" The announcer pointed out. "It means you were cheating. We aren't going to have any cheating today, are we?" Kobra shook his head. "Good. Let the turbo duel begin!" Both duelists took off around the track at high speed.

Draco 4000

Kobra 4000

Draco went first, drawing six cards. "A cheater, are you? You have to be brought to justice! And I have just the punishment for you. I'll start by summoning out X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode." The cannon head appeared instantly beside him as he raced ahead. "And next, I'll place down two facedown cards. Good luck, cheater."

Kobra angrily drew a card. "Look, freaky dressed guy! It was one time, one time only! Let it go..." He drew in a deep breath, remembering what Arika had told him about losing his temper. "Gotta stay cool..." he repeated. "Yeah right. I summon Wattlemur (800/100) in defense position. I'll also play a facedown. That'll be all, costume guy."

Draco frowned as he drew a card. "You're just jealous of my awesome costume."

"As if!" Kobra shouted at him.

"I suppose I'll just have to show you how cool it makes me!" Draco declared, striking another pose. "I summon out Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in attack position. And now for the cool power of unity! I activate Y-Dargon Head's special ability!" Y-Dragon Head moved closer to the duel runner as X-Head Cannon got on top of it, making it look more combined. "Once per turn, I can choose to equip it to my monster to give it 400 more attack and defense. And for my next act of dealing with a villian like you, I'll have my monster attack your Wattlemur!"

"As if!" Kobra shouted again. "I activate..."

"Are you really going to keep saying that?" Draco asked, frowning at him. "You look so uncool when you repeat phrases."

"Bite me! Go, Wattlemur's effect!" The monster exploded into pixels. "Now, since you destroyed my Wattlemur, you don't get a battlephase next turn..."

"Good try, my evil opponent" Draco declared. "But good always defeats bad. I activate a trap card, Debunk! This trap card negates the activation of an effect monster's effect that activates in the hand..."

"Ha! Your card totally doesn't affect me at all, loser!" Kobra laughed. "Looks like your helmet has gone to your brain!"

"I didn't get to finish" Draco continued. "In the hand or the graveyard. It also removes the monster from play. So your monster's effect was wasted."

Kobra sulked in his seat slightly, looking for a way to snag the lead. "I'll get you for that, costume freak! My draw!" He stared at the card. "Hmmm...should I play it now or...screw it! Go, Speed Spell - One Time Shot! With this speed spell card, I get rid of all of my speed counters to allow me to special summon a synchro monster from my extra deck without needing to synchro." Kobra's speed counters fell to 0 as he rummaged through his extra deck, finally choosing a synchro monster he liked. "Meet my Watthydra!" The menacing thunder serpent turned all of its seven heads toward Draco.

"That thing...is it a representation of your evil soul?" Draco asked.

"That tears it! I'm sick of you! Watthydra, direct attack!"

"But how...!" Draco asked before Watthydra bit into him repeatedly, taking out 1500 of his lifepoints.

Draco 2500

Kobra 4000

"It's my monster's special ability" Kobra pointed out, laughing heavily. "And now, since my monster attacked you directly, I get to remove from play 1 card in my deck and get it back in two turns to my hand. How neat, huh?"

Draco drew a card. "I should have enough speed counters for this. Go, Speed Spell - Bond of the Machines! It can only be activated when I have 3 or more speed counters. When I activate it, I can get two union monsters from my deck and special summon them, though they don't get to stay as they are removed from play during my end phase. It doesn't matter though, because I didn't plan for them to stay anyway." Beside his ever speeding duel runner, Z-Metal Tank and W-Wing Catapult appeared next to the unionized monster. "And now, I'll deunionize my X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head."

"You're taking too long with your turn" Kobra yawned. "Hurry up and lose, would you? I'm getting bored. Look, I steering with my feet." In truth, Kobra was actually using his feet to steer, showing off while faking another yawn.

"Give justice enough time to deliver your sentance" Draco replied. "Because it will come soon. I summon V-Tiger et to the field."

Zaith and Samus watched from the stands, both watching the intense battle. "So, he plans to bring that monster out" Zaith said to himself.

"Yeah" Samus agreed. "That seems to be his plan. Do you think that Kobra knows?"

Zaith shook his head. "Nope. And stop listening to my out loud thoughts, they weren't for you."

"So sorry, your highness" Samus mocked, faking a bow.

"Your apology is accepted, girly man." Samus's face turned red.

"My name is not my fault! Besides, some girls find it cute."

"What, do you think your name is going to get Ali to..." They stopped arguing as Dark Ali walked up to them, neither of them noticing anything different about her.

"Ali!" Samus cried. "You're alright!" He rushed to hug her and as he did, Dark Ali's face turned to disgust.

"Get offa me!" she screamed, pushing him off.

"How lame..." Zaith muttered, going back to watching the duel. "By the way, glad you're alright, Ali."

"Whatever" she sighed, also watching the duel. _'Seems like these two are complete idiots. They're much easier to fool than the other two, that's for sure. So, these two boys are supposed to be close to little Ali, yet they can't tell that she isn't even herself...this could work out just fine.'_

"I'm going to summon out a powerful fusion monster!" Draco declared. "I first remove V and W to special summon VW-Tiger Catapult (2000/2100). And next, I'll remove X, Y and Z from play to bring out XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600)!"

"How impressive..." Kobra replied sracastically. "When you see what card I chose to remove, you'll be sorry you brought out such powerful monsters.

"I see you like to talk alot, evil doer! I remove from play both of my monsters in order to special summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon (3000/2800) from my extra deck! It's morphing time!" A combination of all of the monsters that had been removed from Draco's field, this new monster even impressed Kobra, who let out a whistle.

"Wow, I guess you had a plan after all. Too bad it will al go for naught."

"I activate the effect of my Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Draco cried, doing another pose as they rounded another turn. "Once per turn, I can choose to remove from play 1 card my opponent controls. Say goodbye to your evil soul, Watthydra!" As Watthydra vanished, a vein of anger appeared on Kobra's head.

"How dare you...!"

"Kobra!" Arika shouted from the stands. He looked up at her in disbelief. "Shut your mouth and quit showing disrespect to your opponent! Your bad mouthing tactics are making our team look bad." Kobra stayed silent, seething inwardly at both his team leader and his opponent. He hated being reprimended.

"Now, direct attack!" VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon fired its blaster at Kobra, taking out 3/4ths of his lifepoints.

Draco 2500

Kobra 1000

Kobra began his turn and flipped his facedown card. "I play my trap, Pyro Clock of Destiny! Now the turn count moves up by one and since it is still my standby phase, I have now went through two, allowing me to use my card I just chose, Raigeki!"

The entire crowd went hush. Even the announcer didn't klnow what to say at first. Finally, he stepped forward. "Raigeki is an illegal card. For playing such a forbidden card, I must disqualify..."

"Let him play it" Draco enocuraged. "He is cheating and my justice costume makes me the ehro, right? Then let me defeat him and bring him to justice!" He shot a finger into the sky, looking triumphant as he did so.

"Okay..." the announcer replied, sweatdropping. "Then let the duel continue...?"

Kobra smiled a wicked smile. "I guess your sense of honor will be the end of you, freakshow. My team moves forward and you get left behind in the dust. I play Raigeki!"

Arika jumped down from the stands, landing in the way of the duelists. "Stop it right now, Kobra! I will not have you disgrace our team any further!"m

Kobra licked his lips. "Then I'll just have to run you over, old lady."

"Old..." Arika's face grew angry at hearing someone call her old. She was a teenager, who did he think he was!

In the blink of an eye, Zaith lept downward as well, just in enough time to move Arika onto the safety of the stage.

"To avoid lawsuits" the announcer announced. "I don't want anybody else leaping off of the stands, please!"

Kobra played Raigeki finally, the electricty zapping froward towards the combined fusion monster.

"I activate my facedown trap card!" Draco announced, flipping it up. "Go, Magic Drain! By playing this, I negate your card's effect unless you discard a spell card."

"Which I don't have!" Kobra shrieked. "Never mind, I'll set a monster in defense. Your turn."

Draco drew a card. "I'll attack your set monster and my monster's second effect will kick in, allowing me to change the battle position of the attack target. Flip effects are not activated either, evil one!" The monster, Wattdragonfly (900/100) was blown to pieces by the laser cannon, taking out the last remaining lifepoints Kobra had.

Draco 2500

Kobra 0

Kobra's duel runner crashed into the side of the runway, eliciting screams from others in the audiance. "We will now take a ten minute recess while both teams prepare for the third duel!" The announcer blared.

As Team Mecha Dragon celebrated winning a duel against Team Basilisk, who was now short one player, Dark Ali accessed the wreackage of Kobra's duel runner, picking him out of the pieces. Kobra gave her a look. "What do you want?"

Dark Ali smiled humbly. "Quick to the point, Kobra. I was watching you duel. I need someone with your resourcefulness and cunning playing style to help me gain the signer birthmarks. I currently have one, so I need you to help me gain the other four."

"And how can I do that?" he asked, shaking his head. "And why would I help you anyway?"

Dark Ali looked deep into his eyes, a strange attraction between them setting off. "Because, I need you" she whispered, giving him a brief kiss.

Kobra gave a slick smile. "Not like I had anything better to do anyway."

Meanwhile, the girl with the heart shaped birthmark felt said brithmark glowing again as she entered the waiting room. She caught sight of the trapped Cail and Topaz. "Oh no! I have to help them!" She put her hands over the dark electricity and slowly began to chant words that had no meaning, a different language. The darkness began to lift and soon, Topaz and Cail were sleeping, healed of their wounds. The girl sat down, exausted. "Whoo! That one took a bit out of me!"

Next Time: Kobra has been asked by Dark Ali to collect the remaining four signer birthmarks, but how is he supposed to do so? Could there be a special card he must use? The girl with the heart birthmark has still not bee revealed and why was Zaith the one who saved Arika from being run over?


	21. Dark Crusader

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 21: Dark Crusader

Hallway:

Kobra Gecko walked down the corridor to the waiting room, his mind on the strange girl from Team White Phoenix. She wasn't herself, from what he saw from her duel in the first match; the peppiness was gone and replaced with darkness. Though it was a seductive darkness that held him in place, something he couldn't really understand but just accepted. He told himself he was doing this for himself, to sabotage their team and give Team Basilisk the winning edge. But, he was truely just obeying the darkness he saw in the other's eyes, a rush of excitement that surged through him when they locked eyes, the moment shared between their kiss. It wasn't a normal kiss, either. No, this kiss had meaning, a trust among two figures who should have anything but.

He looked at his duel disk and remembered the deck she had presented him with, something new to play with, she had explained. He had no idea what cards she had given him and he didn't care. He only knew of one card in the deck and only by a single name: Grapha. What was a Grapha? he asked. She had smiled and put a finger to his lips, teasing him as he could only anticipate what was to come next, another rush, a deeper kiss of passion, something more? Instead, she had removed the finger and mearly told him he would know the card when he saw it and said nothing more, except that it was a card that had the power to seal the five marks of the Crimson Dragon. Left claw, right claw, head, tail and wings. He remembered her explaining the whereabouts of four of them, but she left out the duelist with the head birthmark. Perhaps she had already gotten possession of it. Kobra approached the waiting room, eager to try out Grapha's power. He was suddenly hit with a wave of disappointment, remembering that the girl told him about the two in here being locked in dark electricity. He couldn't duel unconcious people, so his heart sank slightly. Shaking off the issues within, he stepped into the waiting room...

Outside of the Tournament Building:

Zaith sat outside, overlooking the cards in his deck, oblivious to the sound of footsteps approaching until the person was right in front of him. He looked up to see Arika staring back at him. "Oh, it's you."

Arika sat next to him. "What're you doing?" she asked, a basic question.

"Looking at my deck, preparing for the next duel" he answered. "I want to be prepared."

Arika nodded, understanding. "That's nice." They sat without talking for a while, seconds passing into minutes and minutes finally passing into an hour. Finally, Arika decided to speak. "So, um...thanks for saving me on the duel track earlier."

Zaith waved an arm. "Don't mention it. It was stupid to jump into the middle of the track during a turbo duel."

Arika nodded again. "Yes. I didn't think about it when I did it, I was just sort of in the moment."

"Same here" Zaith replied.

Arika stared at his deck as he shuffled through the cards. "Your deck could use a little organization from what I can see."

Zaith frowned a the comment, though he agreed. It was a mishmash of cards owned by his dad and ones he had picked up in Satellite. "I guess so."

"Mind if I help you out?" Arika asked, surprising Zaith. She blushed slightly. "You know, as payment for saving my life."

"Even though it was your fault" Zaith said evenly.

"Even though."

Zaith smiled a little. "Sure, that would be nice." He handed his deck to Arika, who in turn pulled out some of her extras.

"Now let's see here...take this out, add these in..."

Stands:

Samus scowled inwardly and outwardly. His whole day was shot now. He had been watching Ali as she kissed that...that slimeball! How could she be attracted to someone like that? His poor, sweet Ali! Perhaps he had misjuged her sense of character, he thought. The moment he did so, he banished it, though. No, she was still the same girl he had fallen head over heels for, wasn't she? As he was thinking, a surge of dark electricity racked his body and he was down like a light.

Dark Ali grinned at her work. It was so easy to pull a sneak attack on him! Now all she had to do was wait for Kobra to return with the two marks of those she had captured earlier and she would have four of the five marks she needed to give herself life, a true life seperate from the body she was carried in. She would be free of her host, able to walk as her own person, feel as her own person...She thought of Kobra, how it excited her to kiss him. Would it feel so great when she got her new body? She wanted her own body so she could finally answer her questions and leave this wretched body. If only Kobra would hurry up. She had done most of the work for him, how hard could it be to take two marks from unconcious signers?

Waiting Room:

Within the waiting room, Kobra caught sight of a girl with blue hair standing near the bodies of two uncocnious duelists that he could only assume were his prey. She had tols him it would just be the signers and nobody else! "Who are you?" he asked, trying not to lose his temper.

The girl stared at him. "Who are you?" she asked back, matching his tone of voice like a mirror.

"Enough games, girl. Stand aside so I can do my job." He approached her to knock her away, but the girl took out her duel disk. "Oh, this is cute. I'll be dueling a little girl. Go back to middle school before you get hurt."

The four-teen year old girl held her ground. "Rena Flannigan."

"Excuse me?" Kobra asked, not sure what that was supposed to mean.

"That's my name" she answered. "Now tell me yours. It's only polite."

Kobra reared his head back and laughed. If there was one thing he enjoyed as much as cheating, it was a good joke and there was nothing to suggest to him that this was anything but. When he stopped laughing, he spoke with venom on his lips. "Kobra Gecko. Scram kid."

Rena held her duel disk up, activating it. "Duel me. You don't look like a nice person."

"I'm not" Kobra replied, activating his duel disk as well. "Fine, I'll play your game. But first..." He rummaged through the deck until he found the card named Grapha, surprised for an instant as to what deck he had been given. "Be afraid girl!" he roared as the card came to life. The birthmarks on Cail and Topaz disappeared. "Hope you enjoyed that little show. Now, I'll stomp you and your jokes."

Stands:

Dark Ali's body started to glow as the left and right claw birthmarks appeared on her arms. "Excellent, it has finally begun. Just two more and I will be complete."

Waiting Room:

Kobra 4000

Rena 4000

"I'll show no mercy!" Kobra roared as he drew his hand of six cards. "Now, what to do, what to do? I think I'll play Dark World Dealings! This card allows us both to draw one card and then discard one card from our hands." They both did so, Rena silent as Kobra continued his turn. "And since I discarded Ceruli, Guru of Dark World (100/300), because he was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I special summon him to your side of the field." The clear guru appeared on Rena's side of the field. "And for my next magic trick..." He pulled a secret card from his shirt sleeve. "I activate another Dark World Dealings! So now, we both draw again and discard again. I'll discard this, my Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) which is special summoned to my field when it is discarded from my hand due to a card effect." The vanguard appeared in attack position on Kobra's side of the field. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

Rena felt her energy still drained from her healing powers. _'No. I can't let him steal the signer marks, whatever the reason for him doing so. And I'm not just a little girl, I'm Rena Flannigan, bearer of the Heart Birthmark!'_ Slowly, she began her turn by drawing a card, staring at the four remaining cards in her hand...


	22. Spirit Reaper

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 22: Spirit Reaper

_Previously:_

_Kobra 4000_

_Rena 4000_

_"I'll show no mercy!" Kobra roared as he drew his hand of six cards. "Now, what to do, what to do? I think I'll play Dark World Dealings! This card allows us both to draw one card and then discard one card from our hands." They both did so, Rena silent as Kobra continued his turn. "And since I discarded Ceruli, Guru of Dark World (100/300), because he was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I special summon him to your side of the field." The clear guru appeared on Rena's side of the field. "And for my next magic trick..." He pulled a secret card from his shirt sleeve. "I activate another Dark World Dealings! So now, we both draw again and discard again. I'll discard this, my Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World (1600/1300) which is special summoned to my field when it is discarded from my hand due to a card effect." The vanguard appeared in attack position on Kobra's side of the field. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."_

_Rena felt her energy still drained from her healing powers. 'No. I can't let him steal the signer marks, whatever the reason for him doing so. And I'm not just a little girl, I'm Rena Flannigan, bearer of the Heart Birthmark!' Slowly, she began her turn by drawing a card, staring at the four remaining cards in her hand..._

"Well? What can you do, kid?" Kobra asked mockingly. "This Dark World deck is unbeatble!"

Rena cleared her throat. "I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth (1500/1200) in attack position. And next, I'll get rid of one of your facedown cards with Stamping Destruction."

"Stamping Destruction?" Kobra asked. "The card that allows you to destroy one of my spell or trap cards if you control a dragon type monster and then inflict 500 damage to me?" Rena nodded. "Too bad. I activate Dark deal. When you activate a normal spell card, I can change the effect of it for 1000 lifepoints to make it instead force me to discard a random card from my hand." At random, a card from his hand was dragged into the graveyard by a dark, boney hand. And at once, it resurfaced!

Kobra 3000

Rena 4000

"What?" Rena cried, noticing a silver fiend take shape on the field.

"Excellent. You discarded my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (2300/1400) and it's going to be special summoned in attack position. And next, since it was your card effect that discarded him in the first place, it now forces you to return two of the cards in your hand to the bottom of your deck, in any order. Tremble in fear as your hand becomes shorter and shorter. Hahahaha!"

Rena placed two cards from her hand on the bottom of her deck, leaving her with one remaining card in her hand. "I end my turn" she announced sadly.

Kobra drew a card. "To add insult to injury, I'll bring out my Sangan (1000/600) to greet you!" A three-eyed fiend hit the field, all eyes looking curiously at Rena, creeping her out.

"So...creepy..." She stuttered.

Kobra smiled at her fear. "Creepy indeed. Now, it's time for you to say ouchie, kiddie! Beiige attacks your Twin-Headed Dragon!" Beiige took out the dragon easily with its spear. "And next, Sillva and Sangan will take a nice, big slice out of your lifepoints." The two monsters slashed at her with sword and claws, bringing her lifepoints down to 600.

Kobra 3000

Rena 600

"Ha! I told you. With this deck, I cant lose!" Kobra bragged. "You only have one more turn until you're defeated!" Rena frowned as her birthmark activated, the heart of the Crimson Dragon.

"I will not lose to you!" she shouted as she drew for her turn. "Oh yeah, and my Twin-Headed Dragon comes back, with 1000 attack and defense points!" She frowned at the card she had drawn: Dragunity Dux. "I...end my turn..."

Kobra greedily drew a card. "And now, I'll finish it!"

Meanwhile, Dark Ali suddenly felt a strange power. _'Hm? I sense the power of a birthmark. But not one that I know. It seems to be coming from...there!' _She entered the waiting room to see the birthmark on the girl that Kobra was dueling start to fade. "She has a birthmark?" she said quietly. "A heart?"

Kobra pointed at his opponent. "Sillva, I order you to...!"

"Stand down!" Dark Ali yelled, startling both duelists.

"What?" Kobra asked, surprised to see her. "I'm sorry. I...!"

Dark Ali frowned at him. "You were about to defeat that girl in a duel."

"Isn't that what anyone would try to do in a duel?" Kobra asked, confused.

Dark Ali sighed. "Naturally, under normal circumstances. But, these are not normal circumstances. That girl you are dueling has one of the dragon birthmarks. I don't how she obtained one, but whatever the reason, if I can obtain hers, I won't have to hunt down the remaining mark. If you were to defeat her now, you would win the duel, but miss a golden oppertunity."

Kobra grinned as he realised what she was talking about. "Of course! Grapha!"

Dark Ali nodded. "Yes. While she is locked in a duel, she cannot run away, which saves me the time and effort of a chase. Now, end your turn. She can't cause that much harm on you anyway."

Kobra sighed and did just that, upset at how easily his chance of victory was being sweeped out from under him. And he so desperately wanted to smack the loss into the face of that little girl. But, since she was a Signer, he admitted that he agreed with Dark Ali. "Your turn..."

Rena sweatdropped and drew a card, surprised at how one little draw could turn around the duel. "Hey, now this I can do!"

"What?" Kobra asked, hoping she wasn't going to pull off a Lightning Vortex or Dark Hole.

"I release my Twin-Headed Dragon to summon Armed Dragon Lv. 5 (2400/1700)!"

"No!" Kobra growled.

"And next, by sending this monster to the graveyard..." She slipped Dragunity Dux into her graveyard, I can destroy 1 monster on the field with attack equal to or lower than its attack. Since Dragunity Dux has 1500 attack points, I'll take out your Sangan!" Sangan was destroyed by a foul wind straight from the dragon's mouth.

"Now I get an effect" Kobra said menacingly. "With the effect of Sangan, I can choose any monster that I want from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and add it to my hand." Still new to running the deck, Kobra was unsure of what monster to pick. Hesitantly, he chose one and revealed it to be Battle Fadar (0/0) before adding it to his hand, shuffling his deck afterwards.

"Doesn't matter!" Rena cried. "Armed Dragon Lv. 5! Take out his Sillva!" The Armed Dragon Lv. 5 blew more wind at Sillva, destroying it with noxious breath.

Kobra 2900

Rena 600

Kobra drew a card, upset at himself for ending things sooner. Not that it mattered, because he now had Grapha in his hand. "I activate Allure of darkness. First, I draw two cards. Then, I must banish one dark monster from my hand and if I can't, then my hand goes to the graveyard." he drew two cards. "And now, I'll banish Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World." The card disappeared.

"What?" Dark Ali cried.

Kobra smiled, enjoying the look of panic on her face. Despite the attraction between them, he still wanted to prove he was the one in charge, not her. "Relax. I have a plan. I use my facedown trap card, Escape from the Different Dimesnion. This allows me to bring back one of my banished Dark monsters to the field."

Dark Ali smiled. _'Excellent. My plan is almost complete!'_

As Grapha hit the field, the cursed card started to glow and at once, Rena screamed. It felt as if her arm was breaking as red electricity filled her arm, tearing off the Signer birthmark. As it was extracted, it reappeared on Dark Ali's arm. "N...o..." Rena eeked before passing out, effectivly making Kobra the winner.

"Looks like you have your birthmarks" Kobra said to Dark Ali after a moment.

Dark Ali nodded. "Yes. The time for me to own my own body has come."

"And just how is that supposed to happen?" Kobra asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Just watch." Dark Ali became surrounded by a dark tornado. "It's working! This old body and her pathetic conciousness will be destroyed and mine will live on as the new, permanent host of this body!" she yelled excitedly, the power of the Crimson Dragon giving her what she desired. Suddenly, the tornado stopped spinning. "What happend? I can still here a nagging back in my brain." She looked to see Zaith and Arika. Zaith's arm with his birthmark shined brightly, delaying the transformation process for a little.

"You forgot...about the last...birthmark..." Zaith cringed, nearly exausted. "I challenge...you to a...duel...Ali's soul is at stake..." He fell and Arika helped him back up.

"I can't believe you'd attack a little girl, Kobra!" she shouted at her former teammate.

"That just shows how little you know me" Kobra replied, licking his lips.

"Zaith..." Rena croaked, looking up at him from the ground. "My...half brother...I was..." She took a moment to cough. "Trying to...find you..."

Zaith looked at her, unsure of who she was. He had a half sister? He supposed that when he thought really hard, he remembered hearing his dad say that before he married his mom, he had had a child with another woman, but...He tossed the issue aside. He didn't have the time to deal with that at the moment. For now, the entity known as Dark Ali was the problem and he was the only Signer left with the power to deal with her, even if just barely.

"Arika, can you help me stand while I duel?" he asked.

Arika nodded. "Yeah. Show her who's boss with your new deck style."

Dark Ali bit her lip. "You may have stalled the transformation for now, but when your strength runs out, there will be nothing to stand in my way. In the meantime, I guess a duel won't hurt too much." She turned to Kobra. "Keep watch over the girl and make sure she doesn't try anything." She pointed to Rena.

"Yes ma'am" Kobra replied as the duelists got their decks out.

"Duel!" they cried.

Next Time: As Zaith tries to stop Dark Ali from removing Ali from existance, more is revealed about the past. Will Zaith find the strength to defeat Dark Ali and save Ali? Or is she lost forever?


	23. Hope for Escape

**Yeah...back again after a long break. Honestly, I'm sorry for the wait, first I got stuck on how to do the duel and then I got out of Yugioh for awhile and then I watched some videos of Dueling Network on Youtube and I got back into it. So here's chapter 23 and I ask that if Serpentdragon or KrspaceT are reading this that they please read all the way to the bottom as I have some bad news for them about their submitted teams...for everyone else, please enjoy the chapter and thanks for the support!**

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 23: Hope for Escape

Zaith 4000

Dark Ali 4000

"I'll start!" Zaith declared, Arika helping him draw a card.

"It's hopeless" Dark Ali sighed. "You're wasting your effort on a futile mission."

Zaith slipped a card onto his duel disk. "See if this is futile. I summon Fabled Dyf (1400/1700) in attack position." The strange, green fiend burst onto the field. "And next, I'll play Double Summon to summon Fabled Krus (1000/800) in attack position as well." A little girl fiend stood by Dyf, hiding her eyes from view.

"How pathetic" Dark Ali replied with a smirk. "Two useless monsters for the price of three cards. You can't even synchro."

"All in due time" Zaith replied, setting a card facedown. "Your move..." He gasped in pain as the strain of preventing Dark Ali from absorbing the full power of the signer marks took a large toll. He collapsed to his knees.

"Zaith!" Arika shouted, picking him back up.

"This won't last long" Kobra said with a smirk. "Hurry and defeat that loser."

"Don't order me around" Dark Ali responded, drawing six cards. "I'll start off my turn with a twist." She played a spell card from her hand. "Go, Dark Fusion!"

"Fusion already?" Zaith gasped.

"She called it Dark Fusion" Arika said. "That sounds like it may be bad."

"It is" Dark Ali grinned. "For you. I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix together to form Evil Hero Inferno Wing (2100/1200)!" The darkness of Dark Fusion absorbed the two heroes and spit out an abomination. A much crueler version of the Flame Wingman came into play, curling its clawed fingers.

"I don't like the look of that" Arika frowned.

"It only gets worse" Dark Ali replied. "I activate Block Attack. Now, I'll shift your Fabled Krus into defense position." Krus took a knee, face still hidden.

"What is she thinking?" Arika asked. "She would have done more damage if she had attacked Krus."

"I plan to attack it" Dark Ali explained. "Now, strike her down!" Evil Hero Inferno Wing swooped down and cut into Krus. "And now for the fun to begin. First, you take damage equal to the difference in attack and defense of our monsters. In other words, spear damage. So that means you'll end up paying 1300 points in damage."

"Not so fast!" Zaith declared, triggering his trap card. "I activate my Defense Draw! By playing this card, I take no damage from your attack and I can draw one card!" He snapped a card off of the top of his deck.

"And?" Dark Ali asked, yawning. "You aren't out of the woods yet. Inferno Wing has a second ability."

"What?" Zaith exclaimed.

"Yeah...nothing much, really...It only does damage to the opponent when it destroys a monster by battle. How much depends on which is higher, your attack or defense. Since Krus had a higher attack stat of 1000 over her 800 defense, you're being sniped for a 1000 regardless." Zaith was hit by Inferno Wings burning claws.

Zaith 3000

Dark Ali 4000

"I'll set a facedown" she declared. "and leave the rest to you."

"You can do it, brother!" Rena cried. Kobra gave her a swift kick.

"Keep your mouth shut, brat."

Zaith frowned, feeling a sense of kinship. "I...draw!" As if by destiny draw, he found the exact card he was hoping to draw and smiled as he began to work his plan into motion. "First off, I'll play Fabled Raven (1300/1000). And next, I'll use its effect! By discarding a card from my hand, it can gain a level per card I choose to discard, plus an extra 400 attack. The problem is, I can only use this effect once per turn." He discarded one card from his hand. "I discarded my Fabled Ashenveil. Anyways, I tune my level 3 Fabled Raven with my level 2 Fabled Krus and my level 3 Fabled Dyf to form a level 8 synchro monster!" His birthmark grew brighter and more powerful and Zaith found he could stand up on his own a little easier.

"Rgh..." Dark Ali gave a grunt as Zaith's ace monster appeared on the field.

"Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500)!" he shouted. His signer dragon stared at him blankly. "Time to go for it. Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Evil Hero Inferno Wing!" Red Dragon Archfiend slammed a claw into Evil Hero Inferno Wing and destroyed it, giving Dark Ali 900 damage.

Zaith 3000

Dark Ali 3100

Dark Ali smirked and flipped her facedown up. "You wasted your effort so enjoy your hollow victory. I activate my Chthonian Blast! This trap card activates when one of my face-up monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard. This card destroys the monster with the lowest attack on the field and then we both take damage equal to half of its attack. And currently, the only monster on the field is your Red Dragon Archfiend." Red Dragon Archfiend exploded and both players took 1500 damage.

Zaith 1500

Dark Ali 1600

"Noo!" Rena yelled.

Kobra took out a knife. "You're starting to annoy me, brat."

"Arika, I can stand now" Zaith said with a frown."Can you go protect Rena?"

Arika nodded. "I'll be back." She raced toward Kobra and charged into his stomach, knocking the knife out of his hand. It clanked to the floor.

"Darn it, Arika!" Kobra hissed.

Arika picked Rena off of the floor. "Kobra, you aren't on Team Basilisk anymore, so I don't have to put up with your crap. Leave the girl alone."

"He's useless" Dark Ali sighed. "Hurry and end your turn so I can end this duel and succeed in taking over this body." Zaith through a card down in the spell and trap zone and ended his turn. "Good. Now I'll draw!" She looked at the card and smiled. "Lucky me. I summon Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (1600/0) in attack position. And since you're only at 1500 lifepoints, I'll attack directly for game!" Infernal Gainer charged at Zaith, claws ready to slash through him. Zaith had other plans though.

"I activate Shrink!" he cried. "I halve the attack of Infernal Gainer and only take 800 damage!"

Zaith 700

Dark Ali 1600

"I'll let it go there" she sighed, playing a card facedown in her spell and trap card zone. She was growing impatient. If she didn't draw her Dark Calling card soon, she might not be able to win the duel.

Zaith drew a card. _'Arika gave me this when she was helping me build this deck' _he thought. He had a sudden thought about the deck he was using, that it was similar to that of someone he had met before, but shrugged it off as a hallucination from the pain. He had to finish the duel quickly or he would collapse and Dark Ali would be in control, forever.

"Are we going to finish the duel?" Dark Ali asked, stomping her feet. "Anytime soon or what?"

_'She's still impatient when dueling, dark or not'_ he thought, amused. "We'll finish things right now! I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared into play.

_'Run into my Mirror Force' _she thought, excited. Her blood was boiling from this duel.

Zaith played the spell card that Arika had given him, nodding to her. "I play this spell next! Scarlet Security!"

"What?" Dark Ali asked as Red Dragon Archfiend smashed her mirror force into dust.

"Scarlet Security can only be played while I control Red Dragon Archfiend. It destroys all of your spell and trap cards on the field. That's where the secuirty comes from." He smiled at himself. "Red Dragon Archfiend! Attack her Infernal Gainer!" Red Dragon Archfiend roared and took out the evil hero with a swipe of its claws.

Zaith 700

Dark Ali 200

Dark Ali frowned as she drew a card. "This is a last ditch effort. I set a facedown and end my turn."

Zaith drew a card. "Hmmm...Red Dragon Archfiend, attack her lifepoints directly!"

Dark Ali flipped her facedown card face-up. "And backfired!" she smiled. "My trap is Synchro Ejection! It banishes your synchro monster, but you get to draw a card. Consider it a mutual loss/gain." Red Dragon Archfiend left the field for the second time and Zaith drew a card.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Dark Ali drew her next card. "I play Opticlops (1800/1700) in attack position. Opticlops, finish this duel!" Opticlops nodded and bounded toward Zaith's open field.

"It's not that easy!" he declared, flipping his facedown card up. "I activate Wall of Shine!"

"That one seems new..." Dark Ali marvelled.

"What card is that?" Arika asked, still supporting Rena.

"Big brother..." Rena coughed.

"Wall of Fiend allows me to banish three fiend type monsters of the light attribute from my graveuard. By doing so, I can negate your attack. Then, I can special summon 1 light attribute fiend type monster from my graveyard. I'll banish Dyf, Krus and Raven to block your attack and then special summon Fabled Ashenveil (1600/1200) in attack position." His previously discarded monster flew onto the field. It kinda looked like an enlarged bat/football player crossbreed.

"I'll end my turn" Dark Ali frowned. "All you've done has bought yourself another turn."

"We'll see" Zaith said, drawing a card. "I attack Opticlops with Fabled Ashenveil!"

"What?" Dark Ali, Arika, Rena and Kobra cried together.

"I'm not crazy" Zaith reassured his friends. "I activate Fabled Ashenveil's effect. When attacking another monster, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to raise Ashenveil's attack by 600 during the damage calculation."

"Oh no!" Dark Ali cried as Fabled Ashenveil clawed her Opticlops and delt her 400 damage, defeating her. "Noooooooo!" All of her birthmarks, save for the head birthmark, vanished from her body and returned to their original bodies, including Rena's heart birthmark. The darkness from inside Ali disappeared with a shriek and the original Ali slumped to the ground.

Zaith 700

Dark Ali 0

"Ali!" Zaith cried, examining her. He lifted her up. "Hey...you still alive?"

Ali opened her eyes and coughed. "Yeah...thanks Zaith..." She wrapped her arms around Zaith and gave him a hug, surprising Zaith and Arika both.

_'She's hugging him?' _Arika thought, annoyed. _'I thought she liked Samus.' _As if on cue, Samus came running inside.

"Ali!" he yelled. He noticed her hugging Zaith. "That no good swindling...!"

Zaith broke the hug with Ali and looked at Rena. "So, you're my little sister, huh?"

Rena nodded. "Yeah. So, um...I was hoping that maybe I could join the team, as an alternate."

"I don't see why not" Topaz replied, her and Cail waking up.

"I do" Cail protested. "She looks like she's twelve." Topaz smacked him upside the head, followed by Zaith. "Come on! That hurts!"

"Hmph. You deserved it" Zaith snorted.

Next Time: The second round of the tournament kicks off at last! **I'm not sure what else will happen though, since the teams submitted by Serpentdragon and KrspaceT have been lost. I may have accidently deleted them so if they see this chapter, I would like to ask if they could resend their teams ad I apologize for losing the teams. If they do not respond, then I'm not sure what will happen with the next chapter or when it will be. If I don't hear from them within a week, I'll assume their teams to be mia and make up some new ones.**


	24. Weed Out part 1

**Two important announcements:**

**1. I would like to thank Serpentdragon for being able to and willing to resend his teams. With them, this story can go on as planned and you won't be disappointed with his ideas.**

**2. I would like to thank Beywheelz in part for the inspiration to write this chapter instead of simply loafing around. I'm pumped!**

**And now for a disclaimer. Not a regular one, that's on my profile for all stories on my account. This disclaimer is to say that Serpentdragon, not me, owns Team Boogie Knights, Team Horrific and all OC cards assosiated to them, unless I put a note saying I made an oc card or whatever. I probably won't, but it could happen so I'm just saying so you understand.**

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 24: Weed Out part 1

"And now for the second round!" the announcer shouted. "Sixteen teams were entered, but only eight could advance and since they were at the top of the bracket first round, here they are again. Team White Phoenix!" Clapping could be heard throughout the arena, however, only two members of the team emerged. Topaz and Cail felt the atmosphere change as the audience realised the rest of the team wasn't there.

"And may I ask, where are the other members of White Phoenix?" the announcer asked.

"Zaith, Ali and our sub are recuperating. Samus, along with our friend from Team Basilisk, Arika, are keeping an eye on them" Topaz explained in as little detail as needed. She didn't really want to let all of the information out because it could attract unnessasary attention She had caught a strange goth guy and his frankenstine look-alike buddy staring at them earlier and it gave her the creeps. Did others know about the signers?"

"Ooookay..." the announcer said slowly. "Anyways, our next team is known for being far out! They are the one and only, Team Boogie Knights!" Three guys and two girls dressed in disco clothes entered the arena. The three guys wore bellbottoms,platform shoes, leisure suits and had medallions around thier necks. The two girls wore bellbottoms, halter tops and a disco dress. All five members had a different colored afro on.

"These teens know how to party!" someone in the audience said aloud, getting a wink from one of the guys.

"This is bouge!" the guy wearing a blue afro cried, pointing at Team White Phoneix. "There are only two of them!"

"These cats will be enough for us to have a bangin' time" the leader, the guy who wore the red afro, said with a smile.

"There will be none of that here!" the announcer cried. "Children are watching these duels right now...oh, I just got what you meant, sorry. I may have lived in the seventies, but I can't remember the words. Now, both sides must now pick a duelist to duel! There will be no turbo dueling for either team so these will be normal duels."

"I'll go" Cail said with a determined look on his face.

"Good luck, meatwagon" Topaz said with a frown.

"Meatwagon?" Cail asked, a little scared.

"Yeah, you're going to let the team see what they can do, right? Get them to reveal their cards so me and whoever else can duel for us can clean up your loss."

"Thanks for the confidance!" Cail yelled, stomping on stage.

Topaz cracked a smile as she watched him enter the arena. _'So easy to mess with Trusedale.'_

"Be still" the female member of Team Boogie Knights who wore the yellow afro replied, seeing how upset Cail was. "You know, I don't know why, but I think you are a little famoo."

"Um...what?" Cail asked, blushing.

"I don't know, appealing" she said, thinking. "Name's Sandra. Call me Sandy." She gave Cail a wink as they shuffled their decks.

"I hope he gets bent" the guy with the green afro grumbled.

"Jacob, don't break foul on us" the red afro leader soothed. "It's not like they are going around or anything."

"This is so bogus, Swinger" Jacob grumbled. "She's supposed to be my hot pants."

"He can keep her" Topaz said with a frown, displeased with the matchup.

"Duel!" Sandy and Cail cried.

Sandy 4000

Cail 4000

"Bunnies go first" she said with a giggle as she drew. Sandy looked at her hand. "Groovey! I'll start with my out of sight spell card, Riding the Pimpmobile!"

"I've never heard of that" Cail admitted, as did the rest of the audience.

"It let's me say peace out to two monsters in my deck..." She sent a Marauding Captain and an unamed warrior card to the graveyard from her deck. "...And in exchange, my far out friend, Boogie Knight Groove Stone can be normal summoned. It uses my primo monsters from my deck as a sacrifice instead of needing to send them from the field. Radical, huh?" A male Boogie Knight made of stone appeared. He was wearing a grey and brown leisure suit with stone platform shoes and had a giant rock vinyl record for a shield. (2100/3000)

"That's in attack position, right?" Cail asked, worried. She had already summoned a high level monster on her first turn!

"He's chilling in attack for now" she admitted. "But, I'm going to change that right quick! I play the play the spell card, Level Limit Area B!" Her new spell card appeared and her Boogie Knight changed to defense position. "Good. And now, I'm going to play Mystical Soace Typhoon to destroy my continous spell card." She did so and her Level Limit Area B was destroyed. "Neato, huh?" she asked with a flirtatious wink. "You stone fox!"

"Sit on it" Jacob growled.

"I don't know what she's saying to him..." Topaz frowned as she watched the battle. "But, if Cail doesn't stop blushing and start paying attention to the duel, I'm going to slap some sense into him. And maybe into her too."

Cail blushed at Sandy. "So, can I go now?"

"Almost" Sandy smiled. "First youngblood, you need to hear about Boogie Knight Groove Stone's effect."

"Its effect?" Cail asked. "What could he possibaly do?"

"During the end of my turn, you have to mill a card from your deck for each monster on either side of the field that's chilling in defense position. My Groove Stone is in defense position so you have to mill one card." Her smile and cute looks betrayed the way she dueled. She was a serious competitor.

Cail took the top card of his deck and placed it in the graveyard. "Aww...my Solidarity..."

"Get back in the game, Cail!" Topaz shouted at him. "If you actually lose to this floozy, I'll make sure Ali and Zaith aren't the only injured members of this team!"

Cail gulped and looked at his deck. "I believe her, too" he muttered. "It's my draw!"

**Cliffhanger! Well, not really much dueling, but I'm not used to seventies words and it's actually taken me longer to look up words than write this chapter lol. But, the duel will continue next episode and I hope you all enjoyed the update. Remember: Team Boogie Knights, Team Horrific (upcoming), and all assosiated cards are property of Serpentdragon. Team White Phoenix is property of me and Yugioh as a whole is property of Knoami and other Japanese companies.**


	25. Weed Out part 2

Yugioh: Generation 5D's

Chapter 25: Weed Out part 2

Cail drew a card and loked at his hand. "Good, I've got this. First, I'll summon Amazoness Sage (1400/700) in attack position." A lady in a sagely outfit appeared in front of him. "Now for something really charming. A charm. I activate the equip spell, Amazoness Heirloom and equip it to my sage!" The sage gained an heirloom in her hand, staff in the other. "And with that, I'll let you off..." Sandy winked and Cail blushed again.

"I knew I should have dueled first" Topaz groaned.

Sandy drew a card and giggled. "Thanks to this draw, I can deal out some far out damage. Prepare to boogie at the Boogie Palace" she said, playing a disco themed field spell. The arena transformed into a seventy's dream come true with disco lights and a dance floor.

"This is very weird" Cail admitted.

"It's boss!" Sandy gasped in excitement. "I love this song!" she began grooving to the music.

"Can we get on with the duel..." cail asked. He took a look at her. "In about five minutes?"

Topaz cleared her throat. "Isn't stalling against the rules?" she asked the announcer.

The announcer nodded. "Yes, under most circumstances it is. Sandy of Team Boogie Knights, can we please move the duel along?"

sandy pouted, but gave a nod and continued. "My Boogie Palace has a cool-o-roonie effect! Any player who doesn't control a boogie knight will have to mill three cards from their deck at the end of their turns." Sandy decided to activate a spell card. "Meet monster Reborn. This card brings a new boogie knight to the crib, dig?" A boogie knight wearing a fire armored leisure suit with a burning afro and a dj mistable appeared, his skin colored red. (2800/2500)

"What is that card?" Cail asked.

"That card is Boogie Knight Dj Flame" Sandy said proudly. "And he's going to do me a solid and attack your Amazoness Sage." She pointed and the dj fired up his mixtable, sending a firey wave of funky music at the sage. However, she wasn't burnt and was still on the field.

"Surprised?" cail asked, relieved. "My Amazoness Sage has a priceless heirloom, remember? And that heirloom prevents her from being destroyed in battle once per turn."

"You still take damage though" his opponent reminded him, winking.

"Oh, right..." Cail's face turned disappointed as his lifepoints fell from 4000 to 2600.

sandy 4000

Cail 2600

"And that isn't all" Sandy said, winking again. "You also mill a card from your deck for each 300 points of damge you took from dj's attack, as long as my field spell stays in play." Cail took the top 4 cards off of his deck and sent them to the graveyard, getting rid of mirror force, amazoness archer, Amazoness Trainee and amazoness obstinacy. "Now I'll play my special spell card, Disco Swing Fever, which allows me to draw cards in my hand until I'm holding ten cards." She noticed Cail's surprised reaction, as well as everyone else's, minus the other boogie knights. "It isn't broken" she replied. "I can only play it when Boogie Palace is in play." She drew until she held ten cards in her hand and then ended herturn by playing infinite cards.

"My turn" Cail said sadly, drawing a card. "I'll play Amazoness Survivor (900/0) in attack position." A girl in amazoness clothiong sat huddled with a small spear in her hand next to the older sgae. She was just a little girl, maybe nine years old. "And now for the fun part. My amazoness survivor is a level three tuner monster and I'm going to use her and my amazoness sage at level 4 to synchro." The two monsters disappeared and Cail brought out his signer dragon. "ancient fairy dragon (2100/3000)!" he shouted, his signer birthmark glowing.

"That's one bad dragon!" Swinger exclaimed.

"It's nothing but bogue" Jacob scoffed.

"My dragon is going in defense position to protect my lifepoints" Cail declared. "And with that, my turn ends." He discarded the top 3 cards of his deck, due to boogie palace, losing his amazoness paladin, the warrior returning alive and a random spell card.

"That was groovy" Sandy said, drawing a card. "But, i have gobs of surprises in store. Like my Boogie Knight Disco King (3500/3000). a man with purple skin and black hair, a big gold crown, a white staurday knight fever suit, a long, white cape, glossy black platform shoes and a pimp cane like a wizard's staff appeared and the other two boogie knights left the field.

"Where did the other knights go?" Cail asked, confused and afraid.

"I'm afraid they went to hang in the graveyard" Sandy said sadly. "I had to release them to special summon Boogie Knight Disco King. But, it isn't like they won't be back. I activate his special ability. By milling 4 cards off of my deck, I can special summon one of my boogie knights from my hand, deck or graveyard." She took her top four cards and sent them to the graveyard. "I think Boogie Knight Thunder Roller (2700/2400) should take the field." A boogie knight with yellow skin, a white and gold newsboy cap, a gold short sleeved collared shirt, black suspenders, white bellbottoms, gold greaves on his arms and legs, black roller skates and a lightning bolt spear appeared next to the disco king, nodding.

"Now that's a monster" Topaz frowned, not liking Cail's chances.

"And for my next groove, I'll use his special effect!" Sandy declared with enthusiasm. "By discarding a card from my hand, i can switch your dragon to attack position." Her thunder roller tossed his spear at Cail's dragon and the scared synchro went into attack position. "And then...I end my turn."

Topaz and Cail fell forward. "Say what?"

"I could defeat you in this turn" sandy admitted. "But, I like to hang for as long as i can groove. So I'm going to mill you out. By the way, you have to discard a card from the top of your deck for every monster in attack position, on both sides of our field due to Boogie Knight Thunder Roller's other effect." Cail sent his Magic Jammer, Amazoness Tiger and seven tools of the bandit to the graveyard.

"At this rate, I'll lose by deck out" cail gulped. He drew a card and found something that would have been better milled. "What am I going to do with a card like this?" he asked, staring at his Giant Rat. He ended his turn and discarded an additional 3 cards from his deck.

"She's won" Jacob smiled. "Still, I wanted to beat that runt up."

"You may get your chance" Swinger sighed, shaking his head. "Though I doubt you would win."

"I could easily stomp that la la!" Jacob yelled furiously.

Sandy smiled as her cards made Cail discarded the remains of his deck. "I end my turn. And since you cannot draw a card to begin your turn, it's over."

Cail fell to his knees, upset. "I milled and lost. Topaz is going to...!" he pictured Topaz with a giant mallet and him inside a box. "Ahhhhhh!"

Topaz hopped down and dragged Cail off the stage. "idiot...now I'm up and I'm all that's left pretty much to deal with an entire team."

"I need to get some anger loose" Jacob explained, entering the arena. "Your boyfriend ticked me off, flirting with my shick girl!"

"I believe she was flirting with him" Topaz corrected. "And he's not my boyfriend!"

Topaz 4000

Jacob 4000

"Duel!"


	26. Esper Girl

Yugioh Generation 5D's

Chapter 26: Esper Girl

Topaz drew a card, giving her a total of six cards in her hand. "My move first. I'll summon Mental Seeker." (earth/psychic/lv.3/800/600) A kid with a visor appeared, looking all cyber. "And next, I'll place one card facedown. I'll end my turn."

"Bouge!" Jacob scoffed, drawing a card. "This will get me in the groove. Pot of Grooviness! With it, I can ..."

"Drugs are not permitted on stage" the announcer said, adjusting his microphone.

"It isn't the pot I was referring to" Jacob said. "It's a type of Pot of Greed. It allows me to discard the top two of cards of my deck." He discarded his top two cards.

"Why did you do that?" Topaz asked, confused.

"Haven't you been watching the previous battle?" Jacob asked, amused. "The boogie knights are strongest when played with a funky rythem. And this rythem is very funky. I now summon Zombyra the Dark." (dark/warrior/lv.4/2100/500)

Cail frowned. "I didn't expect him to use a monster like that. It's so restrictive..."

Jacob's face turned red. "Shut up! You ungroovy kid! Zombyra can't attack you directly, but he can attack your monster. Say goodbye to your monster and 1300 lifepoints!" Zombyra raised a fist and charged at Mental Seeker. Topaz waited and sprung her trap card.

"Psychic Reactor! I can only activate this card if I control a psychic monster! When a face-up psychic monster I control battles an opponent's monster this turn, both monsters are banished!" The two monsters vanished as a green device floated above the battlefield, taking them to an unknown dimension.

"Far out!" Swinger yelled from the stands. "That's what I call tripping!"

Jacob frowned. "That wasn't that great...I end my turn with a facedown."

Topaz drew a card. "Then I'll play this. Psychic Connection Zone!" She slammed the card down. "With this card, I can bring back a Psychic monster from my banished zone." She brought back mental Seeker. He's only back for one turn and, if he is used for a synchro summon this turn, then the synchro monster will be banished instead during my end phase. And then, there is Mental Seeker's effect to worry about. When he is special summoned from my banished zone, he gets to peek at your top three cards. Then, we get to look at them and I can banish whatever I see fit." Mental Seeker closed his eyes and the top 3 cards of Jacob's deck were floating began floating in the air. They turned over to reveal Boogie Knight Groove Stone, Monster Reborn and Riding the Pimp Mobile.

"Crud! Two of my best spell cards are floating!" Jacob groaned.

"I'll take out your Monster Reborn" Topaz decided, trying to play it safe. "The other two cards go back to your deck, so quit freaking out." Monster Reborn was banished, while the other two cards fell back onto Jacob's deck. He began to shuffle while Mental Seeker opened his eyes. "For my next trick" she smiled. "I'll summon Psi-Blocker (wind/psychic/lv.4/1200/300)." A tron-like robot appeared, glowing green from the inside.

"She's got moves" Swinger admitted. "Perhaps she should join Team Boogiwe Knights. I'd ask Jacob to charm her, but he's not in the groove right now."

"I tune both of my monsters together for Psychic Lifetranser!" Topaz cried. The level 7 synchro summon began and soon, a cyborg girl appeared to take their place. (earth/psychic/lv.7/2400/2000) "And next, I'll activate her effect."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Can we move this along?"

"Of course" Topaz smiled. "Now, continuing my turn, I'll banish one Psychic monster from my graveyard to gain back 1200 lifepoints." She banished Psi-Blocker and watched her lifepoints grow. "Now, I'll attack your lifepoints with my lifetranser. Double Helix Balls!" The girl gathered energy in both of her arms and fired both a ball of light and a ball of darkness at Jacob's unportected field. The two balls exploded on impact and Jacob's clothes, and skin, were charred.

"What happened?" he cried. "Bouge!"

"She's insane!" Sandy gasped. "A monster!"

"Nah, she's the bee's knees" Swinger replied. Cail gave a glance at him.

_'I don't trust that guy. He's looking at Topaz weird. Good thing I don't do that when I look at women. They might think I'm creepy...hello Sandy.' _He sighed, staring at Sandy in the same creepy way that Swinger was looking at Topaz.

"My turn is over so Lifetranser gets sent to the banished zone" Topaz said, watching her monster disappear.

Topaz 5200

Jacob 1600

"Finally" Jacob sighed a breath of relief. "Guess what? I drew a card you should have banished last turn." He flipped over the card to reveal Riding the Pimpmobile.

"Uh oh..." Topaz gulped.

"That's right, sugar plum!" Jacob shouted, slapping it down. "Now, by getting rid of two monsters from my deck as a release for my deck, I can normal summon a "boogie Knight"." A pimped out limosine appeared on the field and out stepped Boogie Knight Thunder Roller. He was a male with yellow skin, a white and gold newsboy cap, a gold, short sleeved, collared shirt, black suspenders, white bellbottoms, gold greaves on his arms and legs, black roller skates and a lightning bolt spear in his right hand. (light/ warrior/lv.8/2700/2200)

"He looks tough" Topaz frowned.

"He is" Jacob agreed. "And with Boogie Palace, he will be tougher." He played the field spell that everyone already knew from Sandy's duel with Cail.

"Yea-ahh baby!" Jacob cried. "Attack her with Funky Thunderbolt Bash!" Boogie Knight Thunder Roller prepared his arm and threw his thunderbolt at Topaz, knocking her back.

Topaz 1500

Jacob 1600

Cail snapped out of his trance with Sandy. "Topaz! Are you ok?"

Topaz grunted. "Never...better." She got back up and pointed at Thunder Roller. "I know about your special abilities so what is that one's?"

Jacob seemed stunned. "Wow, straight to the point. Boogie Knight Thunder Roller's special ability is that during the end phase of your turn, you must mill one card from your deck for every monster, both mine and yours, in attack position. You really didn't pay as much attention to the last duel as I thought. Sandy used it during your boyfriend's duel."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Topaz screamed, piercing glass everywhere in the stadium.

"My eardrums..." Cail whined, in the featle position.

"So, she isn't attached" Swinger grinned.

Topaz drew a card. "I'll set a monster facedown and then, I'll place one card facedown in my spell/trap card zone." She milled one card off the top of her deck as her turn ended.

Jacob drew a card. "Bingo. I play the spell card, Boogie Shoes and equip them to my Thunder Roller. He gains a new effect when wearing his far out shoes too. Whenever he attacks, you have to mill your top card. Enough about that, though. I discard a card from my hand to aqctivate Thunder Roller's other special ability. You did see it during the last duel, right?" Topaz shook her head slowly, not wanting to admit that she was too angry to notice many of the cards being played. "Ok, I'll explain. Thunder Roller can flip one of your facedown monsters into attack position, as long as Boogie Palace is on the field and I discard one card from my hand." He discarded one of the last 2 cards in his hand. "And now, let's see what you're hiding." Up flipped Lifeforce Harmonizer. (wind/psychic/lv.2/800/400)

"If he attacks that, she's finished!" Cail cried. "Topaz, we'll lose the tournament if you're eliminated!" Topaz shot him a very dark look.

"And who's fault would that be, mr. fall in love with the enemy?" she asked, glaring.

"Um...well, I didn't really...um..." He was staring at the sky, trying to avoid the subject. Topaz sighed and turned back to the duel just as Jacob began to attack.

"Thunder Roller, attack!" Thunder Roller skated over with his thunderbolt and struck down on Lifeforce Harmonizer, only to be repelled. "Bouge!"

"Come up with a new line" Topaz frowned, shaking her head as she held onto her last two cards she was holding in her fingers. "I had a trap laid down called Defense Draw. So your attack destroys my monster, but I'm not going to take any lifepoint damage." The thunderbolt broke through the shield and destroyed Lifeforce Harmonizer, but didn't do any damage to Topaz. "On the upside, I get to draw a card." Topaz drew a card, making her hand total increase to three, then milled a card due to Boogie Shoes.

"My turn is over" Jacob admitted.

"It's time I end this duel" Topaz replied, drawing a card. "And this is just what I need to do it. I activate Emergency Teleport. This spell card let's me special summon one level three or lower monster from my hand or deck. I have the right monster right here in my hand. Psychic Commander!" The psychic platoon leader appeared on the battlefield in his little ship. (earth/psychic/lv.3/1400/800) "And he's a tuner monster, but I'll get into that in a moment. Psychokinesis!" She played the second card out of her four cards on the field. "If I have a Psychic monster on my field, I can take out any card on the field and I take 1000 damage in return." Topaz took a 1000 damage as a dark ball of energy floated out of the graveyard and hovered over the field. "The target is your Boogie Knight Thunder Roller!"

"No way!" Jacob cried. His boogie knight was smashed into pieces.

"It gets worse" Topaz smiled. "For you, anyway. I summon Pandaborg from my hand." A metal panda appeared on the field, crouched. (water/psychic/lv.4/1700/1400) "Now, I could attack you with both monsters, but since you and your girlfriend upset me, I'll do something better and more dramatic. I synchro summon level 7 into my favorite card, Black Rose Dragon!" The dragon of red appeared in a fury of anger. (fire/dragon/lv.7/2400/1800) "Attack with Petals of Destruction!" Black Rose Dragon cried and the wail sent a wave of petals to attack Jacob, who cried in pain as the petals began to slash him up. He fell to the ground and Topaz, figuring he had had enough, called off her dragon.

Topaz 500

Jacob 0

"And Topaz wins the second round of the second round for Team White Phoenix!" the announcer blared. "Now all that remains is the final duel for these two teams! Who will come out to play?"

"That would be me." The calm and collected Swinger said as he walked down to the arena. "And I would like to make a request."

"What request would that be?" the announcer asked, confused.

"Since Team White Phoenix is looking after ill members, as they said, and since Cail lost in the first duel and Topaz has not, I propose a final duel with me vs her. I would also like to set special conditions for this duel, if I may." The announcer frowned, but looked through the guidebook. "I guess that's ok, as long as the conditions are not too extreme."

"What is he talking about?" Topaz asked.

"I want a duel, love" Swinger said. "Or rather, a love duel. We'll go with these conditions in place. You'll keep your remaining lifepoint count as well as your graveyard and deck in tact. I, however, get to start fresh. Also, should you lose, you become a member of our Team as we advance."

"What?" Cail and Topaz cried together. "That's stupid!"

"But, I never said what you would get if you win" Swinger grinned, fanning a card out. "This is Hyper Psychic Blaster/assault mode. Kinda cool, isn't it? If you win, I'll give you this rare, hard to find card for your collection. Sound fair?"

"Like she would ever agree to duel you under such rediculous conditions for a card!" Cail scoffed. He looked at Topaz. "Right?" Topaz stared at Swinger.

"Let's Duel!"


End file.
